7 Nights of Rachel Berry
by X5 - 452
Summary: Puck was not expecting to see Rachel Berry on his doorstep at 2am in the morning after not having seen her for seven years. He wasn't expecting her to turn his life upside down in just 7 nights either. Puckleberry of course with mentions of St Berry.
1. Chapter 1

___**AN: This is a 7 part story. 7 parts for 7 nights, I know its mind bottling how creative I am with titles and what not LOL. Hope you enjoy this! **_

___**AN2: This first chapter is kind of short because it's only one night. The other chapter will be longer as they are days and nights.**_

___**Puck was not expecting to see Rachel Berry on his doorstep at 2am in the morning after not having seen her for seven years. He wasn't expecting her to turn his life upside down in just 7 nights either.**_

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry**

**Saturday Night**

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Puck's eyes snapped open and he twisted his head to check the time sleepily. 2am. Fuck that shit. He closed his eyes. Whoever was at the door would fuck off when he didn't answer.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

Puck reluctantly opened his eyes again and then rubbed his face groaning. Whoever was at the door was a persistent little fucker. He threw back his covers and stalked down the hall, down the stairs to his front door. He adjusted the waistband of his sweatpants tiredly making sure the drawstring was tight. Last thing he needed was for whoever was at the door to get a free 'little Puck show' when they were already getting his gun show for free since he couldn't be bothered finding a shirt. Puck threw the door open and the familiar young woman on his doorstep must not have been expecting the door to be replaced by his face because she rapped him on the nose with her knuckles accidentally.

"Berry what the fuck?" Puck cursed holding his nose and blinking his eyes rapidly. Did she have stone knuckles or something? That shit stung and now his eyes were watering.

"I see your use of profanity hasn't diminished over the years," Rachel Berry commented haughtily in a way that was all too familiar, tossing her mane of shiny brown hair over her shoulder.

Puck muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, '_go fuck yourself',_ while rubbing his nose grudgingly.

"Nor has your grammar improved as that..." Berry gave him a pointed look, "Was not a proper greeting."

Puck finally recovered enough to remove his hand from his face and he looked down at Berry, because twenty-four or not she was still a midget compared to him, and took a moment to appreciate. Rachel Berry was looking fucking smoking; the years had been very good to her. She was wearing a short black mini dress with black high heels and her bangs were plastered to her forehead due to the rain she had walked through to get to his door. It was hot as fuck but it still rained; Lima had the shittiest weather in history. Puck kind of liked this wet look on her. There was a rental car in his driveway that he was pretty sure belonged to her which begged a very good question.

"Let me rephrase then, what the fuck are you doing here Berry?" Puck asked with forced politeness and sadness fell over Rachel's face.

"I need a favour," Rachel began quietly looking down at her hands. Puck narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rachel Berry needed a favour from him? What kind of favour could she possible want? Puck recalled a story he had heard on the news last night and suddenly he knew why she was here, it was the only sane explanation he could come up with on a couple of hours sleep.

"I'm not giving you my sperm," Puck interrupted her explanation firmly folding his arms across his chest and Rachel stared at him blankly, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What?"

"I watched it on TV last night, career chicks too busy to bother with a husband are just getting guys to donate their sperm instead," Puck told her seriously shaking his head, "Not that we wouldn't make sexy Jew babies but I already gave one kid up and the next one that I have I'm planning to keep."

"I just don't even know what to say to that," Rachel deadpanned slowly giving him a look that said she thought he was an 'idiot' which Puck didn't think he really deserved. It was a conclusion anyone could have come to, "I didn't come here to procure your sperm."

"No one would blame you Berry, I am a fine specimen," Puck grinned at her wickedly and waggled his eyebrows while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your DNA is lovely Noah but I came here because I need a place to stay," Rachel told him solemnly and Puck just laughed, right in her face. She frowned at him as though she didn't understand what was so funny.

"Berry I haven't seen you since high school graduation which was like seven years ago and now you turn up on my doorstep and want a place to stay; you are a fucking trip Berry," Puck laughed shaking his head but Rachel didn't crack a smile.

"I'm not joking Noah, I'm desperate," Rachel admitted softly and Puck's laughter faded and he frowned at her. Fuck she was serious.

"Clearly," Puck mused then he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Why what?" Rachel replied not following.

"Why do you need somewhere to stay? Aren't you some big shot on Broadway, surely you got a place of your own?" Puck questioned her curiously.

Her dad's still lived in Lima, he didn't understand why she couldn't just harass them instead but he wasn't going to pretend he understood anything Rachel Berry did. A shadow fell over her face.

"I don't want to talk about it Noah," she said, her voice firm then her face melted into a pleading pout that Puck thought looked kind of sexy as he imagined what those lips could do. He was startled from his dreaming when she spoke again, "Please, can I please just stay with you? Just for a week at most?"

Puck ran a hand through his short bristly hair. His Mohawk was gone, it had been the first thing to go after graduation but sometimes he missed that strip of hair. Rachel gave him this look that he recognised, the one where she blinked her eyelashes slowly and her wide brown eyes filled with unshed tears; her puppy dog look. Fuck she was a good actress. Puck knew he couldn't just let her stay out there on the street. He was an asshole but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Fine," he agreed grudgingly but he pointed a finger in her face warningly, "But you're sleeping on the couch."

Rachel beamed at him using her hand to push his finger out of her face. When their hands touched they both froze at the spark they felt from the brief contact but Rachel recovered first.

"Thank you," she whispered as she walked passed him into the house and then he saw the three suitcases that she had been hiding behind her. She twisted her head back to him, "Bring in all my bags will you please Noah?"

Puck glared at her suitcases then grabbed them and tugged them into the house slamming his front door behind him.

Puck didn't say anything as he tossed her a couple of sheets for the couch, a spare pillow and a blanket as well and Rachel just kept muttering thank you. He grunted his reply at her and then left her to her own devices heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Having downed the water and splashed some on his face to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and Rachel really was in his house he passed by the living room to check that she was settled in and saw Rachel curled up on the couch wearing her frog pyjamas. He remembered those particular pyjamas; he'd seen them quite a few times through their high school years. He could practically hear his mother's voice in his head as he stared at her.

_'Noah Eli Puckerman, how dare you let that young lady sleep on the couch? I raised you to treat a woman right which means you give her your bed.'_

Then his mother's voice tapered off into Yiddish and he stopped listening but it was too late. He had already grown a conscience. He gave a loud groan of annoyance and Rachel sat up on the coach startled, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him innocently.  
_  
You mean apart from you invading my life?_ Puck commented to himself snidely as he walked closer to the couch.

"Go sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch," Puck snapped at her grumpily and Rachel stood up slowly, a small smile coming to her face.

"Thank you Noah," she said softly leaning over to brush a kiss against his cheek.

Rachel didn't ask him the way to his room, she already knew. Puck shook his head. Of course she knew; she and Puck had spent a lot of time in there senior year. Seeing Rachel, and in those pyjamas no less, brought back a lot of memories that Puck would rather have forgotten. As he tried to get himself comfortable on the couch he just knew he wasn't going to get a good sleep tonight. This girl really knew how to turn his world upside down in less than an hour.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: So thats the first part. Should be seven more chapters, they will be kind of short I think. Or maybe long given how prone I am to waffling. Will prob only get to update this once a week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER kittyk1**


	2. Sunday

**AN: I told you I was a waffler. This chapter started off so short...now look at it. It's taking over! Enjoy Sunday! A bit of swearing, this Puck that I'm embracing has a potty mouth. Also I know Puck mentions high school a lot and that is kind of because he never really got over what happened between them. High school Rachel is really the only Rachel he remembers and seeing her is bringing all the memories back.**

**AN2: I didn't check this as much as I usually check my stories before posting so if you see any mistakes just let me know so I can fix them. Cheers guys. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things but obviously I don't own Glee or anything like that. **

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry****Sunday  
**  
Puck thought that he'd dreamed Rachel Berry's unexpected reintroduction into his life the next morning until he realised that he was awkwardly lying with his legs hanging over the edge of his couch. He cracked his neck to one side trying to massage out the kinks when he heard someone banging around in his kitchen. He checked his wristwatch and silently groaned. Fucking Rachel Berry and her waking up at 7am every day. It was Sunday for fuck's sake, the day of rest and she was pottering around in the kitchen after only 5 hours sleep. He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly before getting to his feet and stumbling into the kitchen. There was one of his t-shirts hanging over a chair and Puck cocked his head to one side to appreciate Rachel's butt since her head was stuck inside the fridge poking around.

"So you still live at home?"

Puck jumped guiltily when he heard her voice address him. Shit, he had forgotten that Rachel had eyes in the back of her head. It felt kind of weird for her to be in his house again but at the same time it felt natural, normal almost. It felt like high school.

"Fuck no, I just bought a house and the tenants are moving out next week so I can't move in until then," Puck explained knowing how pathetic it seemed that he was still living at home at twenty-four. He grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head just as Rachel emerged from inside the fridge.

"Where are your mother and sister?"

"New Directions got into Nationals this year, Hannah's part of the Glee club and mom went to chaperone, they'll be gone for a week," Puck answered her question sitting down at the table and Rachel smiled proudly. Puck had been kind of proud himself that New Directions was still going strong under the tutelage of Will Schuester and even prouder that his sister had managed to get to Nationals with the club.

"It's such a coincidence that I came when you were staying here, kind of like kismet," Rachel mused sitting down at the table opposite him and Puck murmured in agreement although he had no idea what the fuck 'kismet' meant. Fate or destiny or something equally vaginatastic no doubt. He had more pressing questions that he wanted answered and he could tell she was trying to distract him.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Puck asked her bluntly and that defensive look came back to Rachel's face.

"I don't want to talk about it Noah please," Rachel said dismissively then she stood up and opened the nearest cupboard peering inside, "Do you have anything here that isn't expired?"

Puck scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed as he hadn't been expecting company. This whole week he had planned to live on beer and pizza but now that she was here it seemed like his week of fun was over before it had even begun.

"I haven't gone shopping yet," he muttered glaring defensively and Rachel tutted at him shaking her head, though there was a teasing smile pulling at her lips.

"Well I've already taken the initiative to begin a shopping list of things that I will require," Rachel explained placing said list in front of him and Puck read the first item on the list incredulously.

"Organic fruit and vegetables?"

"Of course I only allow the best into my body," Rachel confirmed placing her hands on her hips and her eyes widened in alarm when she realised the opening she left him to make a sexual innuendo. He didn't disappoint.

"I know you do," Puck couldn't help but leer at her knowingly and Rachel gave him an unimpressed look that was made less imposing by the blush that heated her cheeks.

"Your immaturity is astounding," she sighed with resignation and Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes knowing where this was headed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an insensitive Neanderthal, I heard it all in high school and when I was dating your crazy ass in Sophomore year, come on lets go shopping," Puck said grabbing the list and getting to his feet and Rachel looked panicked.

"No! No, I'll just wait here," she assured him quickly and Puck rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever," he muttered stalking out of the kitchen up to his room where he pulled on the nearest pair of jeans he could find then he strode back down to the kitchen. Rachel had his keys in her hand waiting and he snatched them from her without a thankyou and headed out to his car, driving to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

Puck was standing at the checkout completely bored waiting for his turn when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Puck."

Puck turned to see Mike Chang standing behind him.

"Chang, what's up bro?" Puck greeted his friend as they clasped hands and bumped their chests together. Mike shrugged.

"Nothing man, just picking up some milk," Mike held up the mentioned milk then he looked at Puck's full trolley and raised an eyebrow, "I thought your mom and Hannah were away this week."

"They are," Puck confirmed to him and Mike smirked.

"Then what is with the mini garden in your trolley?"

"I can eat healthy," Puck retorted defensively and Mike nodded although the look on his face said that he didn't believe him.

"Ok, sure," Mike said to placate him, then something must have crossed his mind because he started fumbling in his pants, "Oh hey did you see the latest blog about Rachel Berry?"

"What? What blog?" Puck asked though he was distracted by the dance Mike was doing in front of him, his hand stuck down the front pocket of his jeans. Puck looked around embarrassed, "And stop fucking trying to feel yourself up you perve."

"Fuck you I was trying to get my phone," Mike retorted retrieving the phone and showing it to him. Puck flinched away from the phone not wanting to be close to something that had been resting that closely to Mike's junk. Mike started typing into his phone as he talked, "Jacob Ben Israel still keeps tabs on her."

"That little fucker is creepy," Puck cursed remembering the afro haired Jew boy from high school. The checkout clerk started swiping his items and Puck made sure everything was going through before giving Mike his full attention.

"Yeah but it's the easiest way to see what Rachel's been up to lately, here check this out," Mike explained handing Puck his phone and Puck hesitated for a second then took the phone and read the blog Mike had up for him.

_Lima home grown Broadway Star Rachel Berry was set to marry fellow Broadway star Jesse St James in an intimate ceremony at Central Park yesterday but she was a no show. She was spotted heading to the airport instead of to her wedding leaving Jesse St James alone at Central Park humiliated. Scandalous. Where is she now? Nobody knows. But this reporter would really like to know.  
_

Holy fuck a brick. Rachel was supposed to marry Jesse St James yesterday and instead she turned up at Puck's place at 2am this morning. No wonder she couldn't stay at her dad's, they were probably picking up the pieces of her wedding that wasn't in New York.

"You alright man?" Puck realised that Mike had been waving a hand in front of his face and he nodded quickly handing Mike back his phone.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't he that guy Rachel dated Sophomore Year that fucked us over for Regional's?" Mike asked inspecting the blog again and Puck half grinned at the memory.

Yeah, he and Finn had a bit of fun punching the guy in the face for hurting Rac...betraying New Directions. What Puck didn't get was why Rachel got involved with the asshat again and had planned to marry him. Although truth be told he was even more interested in why she didn't turn up for the wedding and ended up on Puck's doorstep. Puck knew he had to get home and talk to Rachel to find out what the sweet fuck was going on.

"Yeah he was," Puck said distractedly as he handed over his cash and then grabbed all his bags, "I gotta go dude."

"Ok see you soon," Mike called out to him but Puck barely heard him, too focused on getting home to Berry and questioning the shit out of her about Jesse St James.

"Yeah bye," Puck raised a hand in farewell and stormed out to his car throwing the bags inside before driving back to his house.

* * *

"You were going to marry Jesse St Douche?"

Puck smirked when Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin at his question. Sure he had barged into his room and caught her getting dressed but knowing that he scared the shit out of her kind of made him laugh on the inside. Damn it; a couple of seconds earlier he could have caught her with no bra. As it was he caught her in a pair of jeans and a hot pink bra with lace. Puck felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably and struggled to keep his eyes on her face and pay attention to the conversation he had tried to start with her.

"I don't want to talk about it Noah," Rachel snapped her hands on her hips defiantly and Puck lost the battle as his eyes drifted back down to her cleavage. Rachel looked down at her body, "What are you staring at?"

"That," Puck pointed to her chest area, "Looks fucking awesome."

A silence followed that particular announcement and Puck couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Thank you," Rachel finally whispered softly folding her arms across her chest self consciously which only squeezed her boobs together more. Puck couldn't take it anymore, he needed to spank the monkey right now before his dick exploded from his jeans.

"I'm gonna go have a shower," Puck said gruffly turning and storming out of the room completely forgetting why he had gone in there in the first place. Puck hadn't gotten a boner this raging for fucking years. Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror after Puck's abrupt departure. She had brought the bra to wear on her honeymoon. Rachel frowned at her reflection. Thinking about Jesse made her feel sad and guilty for just running out on him with no explanation, she would have to call him eventually and apologise for her deplorable behaviour. And her mom and dad's, she couldn't even bare to think about how she was going to have to face them and apologise for dragging them across the country for a wedding that she hadn't even turned up to. She shook her head quickly, refusing to think about the mess she made just yet and turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. Her new bra really was nice, it was one of those ones where she looked so good she'd actually consider doing herself. She wasn't conceited, she just appreciated herself when she looked this good; after hanging around Puck senior year in high school she had certainly picked up a little of his egotism and plus, Puck hadn't thought it looked too bad on her either. A blush ran up her neck and to her face as she recalled how Puck had looked at her with those green eyes full of lust. Even after all these years he still had the ability to make her blush with just four words.

Rachel threw on a t-shirt and headed down the stairs thinking that she should start lunch when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Lima weather sucks."

"Puck open up, we're freezing our balls off out here."

Rachel frowned at the front door, not recognising the voices of the two men outside. She didn't want to just open up the door to a couple of strangers, they could be serial killers for all she knew although if they knew Puck the likelihood that they were serial killers was slim but still, she didn't want to risk it so instead she crept up the stairs to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Noah, Noah someone is at the door," Rachel called out but Noah was singing so loudly that she knew he didn't hear her.

Rachel could hear the pounding on the front door getting heavier and more insistent. She bit her lip. If she just cracked the door open a little she could call to Noah and let him know someone was at the door. Rachel slowly inched the bathroom door open not realising that Noah had ceased singing and that the shower had stopped running. Rachel forgot about the bathroom mirror and just as she opened the door Noah swiped the shower curtain aside and their eyes met in the bathroom mirror. They both froze and Rachel could feel her face burning bright red as she took in his completely nude, and exceptionally impressive, male form. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before but after all that had happened between them seeing him naked now, while not unappreciated, was incredibly embarrassing.

"Berry, fuck," Noah was the first to move as he tried to turn around and hide his goods but he was slippery and fell in the tub pulling down the shower curtain with him cursing profanely the whole way down.

Rachel gasped with embarrassment squeezing her eyes shut as she slammed the door as hard as she could only to completely pull the entire doorknob out of the door, leaving a hole in its wake. Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at the doorknob in her hand in horror. Without the proper lock the door swung open revealing Puck trying to get up out of the shower and Rachel looked up her eyes catching his naked form again and she gasped and turned running back down the stairs, doorknob still in hand. The two men who had been knocking at the door were trying to peer through the glass and saw a figure moving.

"We can see you Puck, open the door before we break it down," one of the figures yelled at the door and Rachel didn't know what to do, "You have until the count of three; one, two..."

Rachel used her free hand to open the front door and came face to face with Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. They both stared at her in surprise and a long silent moment followed only to be broken by Matt.

"Rach I have to ask, what is with the doorknob?" he asked grinning.

* * *

Matt and Mike were laughing at the end of Rachel's story as to why she had been holding an entire doorknob in her hand when she answered the door while Puck sad sulkily on his couch glaring at the floor his short hair still wet from his shower. He didn't think those fuckers needed to look so amused by the fact that Berry got a glimpse at his junk.

"That is the funniest story I've ever heard, classic Rachel," Mike complimented her shaking his head in disbelief. Puck gave him the meanest glare he could muster which only served to make Mike laugh more. Rachel looked quite affronted.

"Well if you two hadn't been such brutes and threatened to break down the door I wouldn't have panicked," Rachel lectured them, shaking her finger at them warningly, "Speaking of, I do hope you don't go around threatening to break down people's doors. I should hate to have to bail you out of jail one day for breaking and entering."

Now Puck had to laugh.

"Don't bother, these two doofuses are the cops," Puck informed her folding his arms across his chest and Rachel turned back to Matt and Mike her eyebrows raised with surprise.

"You are both police officers?"

"Yes ma'am," Mike gave her a salute and a wink. Puck didn't particularly like how flirty Mike was being but that was just the way Mike was. He had gotten a lot more confident after high school was over, since the police uniform was a major chick magnet.

"Lima's finest," Matt assured her puffing out his chest proudly and Puck snorted.

His friends were awesome but they were hardly the finest cops on the beat. Exhibit A; last week they confiscated some weed from a couple of high school students and they invited Puck over and smoked up everything they had confiscated.

"We're partners too," Mike told her and Matt held out his hand for a fist bump that Mike returned. Rachel turned to Puck and raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'they are seriously cops?'. Puck nodded his head.

"So what are you doing back in Lima?" Matt asked curiously and Mike pulled out his phone and started typing.

"Yeah we read the blog..." Mike blurted out before Puck could stop him and Rachel turned wide eyes to Mike.

"The blog?" she repeated and Mike showed her his phone ad she gasped covering her mouth with her hands completely horrified, "Oh my god."

Rachel turned and bolted up the stairs. The three guys sat in the living room quietly then Puck got to his feet sighing.

"Thanks a lot dickheads, I finally got her crazy dialled down and you amped that shit back up. If I get her back down here for the love of shit do not mention that fucking blog," Puck threatened them seriously and Mike and Matt both held their right hands up in the air in a silent swear that the blog would not be mentioned again. Puck breathed in deeply and then trudged towards the stairs.

"Go get your girl Puck," Mike stage whispered teasingly and Puck flipped him the bird.

"She's not my girl," Puck replied gruffly. Mike didn't need to know that once upon a time back in high school Puck had wanted her to be his girl.

Puck knocked on his own bedroom door, seriously what fresh hell was that shit? Rachel Berry comes to stay and the next thing you know he's knocking on his own door. Rachel sniffled that he could come in and he reluctantly entered his room finding Rachel sitting on his bed wiping back tears.

"I'm so horrified Noah, everyone knows," Rachel whispered completely scandalised that her life was all over Jacob's blog. Puck didn't see what the big deal was, Rachel was a Broadway star, he was sure she'd been on blogs and shit before. He'd seen her in a couple of magazines but he certainly didn't keep copies of them in a shoebox in his closet, fuck you very much.

"It's not so bad is it?"

"I ran away from my own wedding, it is kind of bad," Rachel started sniffling again and Puck silently groaned. He hated seeing chicks cry. He remembered Rachel had cried for two weeks straight when she and Finn broke up and he had just stood there watching her every time completely clueless.

"I'm glad you didn't marry that douche bag. Rachel St James just sounds fucking stupid and...and pompous," Puck stated honestly and Rachel blurted out a laugh at his use of 'pompous' that made Puck smile proudly, happy he had gotten her to at least stop crying. He held out his hand to her, "Now come downstairs, Matt and Mike are over to watch the game and they promised not to mention the blog so come be a good little woman and get us beers and chips while we watch TV."

"You are such a pig," Rachel huffed looking completely offended as she shook her head at him like he was someone to be pitied and he just grinned at her.

"Oink baby," Puck retorted feeling a rush of familiarity run through him as he recalled the many times in high school when they had this exact conversation.

Rachel looked like she was disgusted by him but Puck knew she secretly loved their witty banter. He jerked his head to the door and she nodded giving a brave smile and followed him down the stairs. Puck thought the day progressed pretty well after that. True to their word Matt and Mike didn't mention the blog and Rachel spent the day curled up in between Matt and Puck on the couch frowning as she tried to follow the baseball game they were watching. Matt and Mike didn't end up leaving until much later that night and by the time they left both Rachel and Puck were exhausted. Plus Puck had work the next day and he needed a good night's sleep. Not that he could get one. He decided to try out his sister's bed tonight, even if it would be a little small. He wasn't game to sleep in his mother's bed, she had like a sixth sense when people touched her shit. He let Finn sleep in there once after a wild party and his mom had bitched him out for the rest of the weekend and made him clean up Finn's puke. And people say Puck wasn't a good friend to him; Puck was an awesome friend, except for the whole Quinn thing, whatever, fuck off Puck was a good friend now he had learnt his lessons. He and Rachel walked up the stairs and they stopped at Hannah's room.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Puck asked her quietly and Rachel looked down at the ground nervously.

"Yes, just not yet."

Puck didn't push her, he knew better than to push Rachel Berry with something like this.

"Alright, night Rach," Puck stood there awkwardly wondering if he should like, hug her or something. If they were back in high school he would have hugged her and squeezed her until she screeched in his ear about him being a caveman and then he would have laughed and ruffled her hair but they weren't, obviously, in high school anymore. They were twenty four year old Puck and Rachel and this was kind of new territory for them. Luckily Rachel solved his dilemma as she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Goodnight Noah," she whispered pressing a kiss against his cheek before she turned and hurried to his room. Puck stood there, a familiar tightening in his jeans. Fuck he needed another shower.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: You guys are lucky I updated so soon but this chapter was partially written. The next one not so much. But the good news is another Glee clubber stops by next chapter, hurray!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to those who had put me on story alerts and author alerts, and who have reviewed you guys rock my world!**


	3. Monday

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or anything really.**

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry**

**Monday**

Like clockwork Puck came downstairs in his work coveralls at 7am to find Rachel busying herself in the kitchen. She had made omelettes and placed a plate in front of him when he sat down at the breakfast table along with a warm greeting.

"Good morning Noah."

"Yeah," Puck grunted and when Rachel fixed him with a pointed stare he rolled his eyes, "good morning Rachel."

Rachel beamed at him happily taking a seat at the table opposite him with an omelette of her own.

"Do you remember when we started being friends?" she asked him out of the blue and Puck furrowed his eyebrows as he munched on a mouthful of omelette. He couldn't exactly remember when they started being friends just that they had been friends.

"Wasn't Junior Year, you were Finn's girl, the dude never left us along together," Puck replied chuckling and Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can you really blame him after the Quinn fiasco of Sophomore Year?"

"Point taken," Puck admitted feeling the pang of guilt he always felt when he thought about Quinn and what they had done to Finn. Puck looked across the table at Rachel, "So when do you think we started being friends?"

"I guess if I had to pinpoint the beginning I would say it was at the party Finn threw before school began Senior Year," Rachel told him daintily taking bites of her omelette and Puck started laughing as the memories started flooding back to him.

"Holy shit, I remember that. The bet. I still say it was a fluke."

"You always were a sore loser," Rachel countered shaking her head at him and Puck was on the defensive.

"You just got lucky Berry," he retorted stubbornly and Rachel shrugged.

"Either way I won," Rachel sang at him proudly, and then she pointed at him across the table, "You should thank me really, if we hadn't made that bet you probably wouldn't have graduated."

She had a valid point there. He had failed every class Junior Year; he hadn't really cared much about anything other than sleeping with every girl or cougar that would let him, playing sports and going to Glee. He had pretty much expected Senior Year to go down the same way but he hadn't counted on Rachel Berry inserting herself into his life. And it all happened because of the bet. In hindsight it was his own sexual appetite that made him make the bet in the first place. He had taken one look at the freshly single Berry standing by the pool sipping a Mojito, because someone let Santana be in charge of the cocktail bar, wearing this tiny little red dress and suddenly his dick had him walking towards her and his mouth had followed with a,

"_Berry; you, me, backseat of my truck, totally a date you can't miss," he leered at her licking his lips and Rachel merely raised an eyebrow and laughed. She had become less uptight over the years though she still spoke like she swallowed a dictionary a lot of the time and continuously lectured the Glee Club about their lack of commitment; now Rachel actually tried to make jokes, she shared solos and she actually turned out to be pretty cool once you got her to shut her mouth. Not that Puck would ever, ever admit that out loud. He did still have a reputation to protect. _

"_I don't think so Puck," Rachel shot him down without hesitation and Puck gave her what he hoped was a sexy grin and leaned against the nearest wall. Well stumbled would probably be a more appropriate term since he was drunk as fuck. Thank God Kurt's dad didn't have a lock on his liquor cabinet, it was like a free for all and Puck and Jack Daniels had become the best of friends. _

"_Why not? I'm sexy, you're sexy as fuck, I'm single, you're newly single, I'm drunk, I could get you drunk," Puck pointed out all the reasons why she should accompany him to the backseat of his car and Rachel made a face of disgust. _

"_You're a pig."_

_Puck grinned at her wickedly, "Oink baby."_

_Rachel turned her back on him but Puck wasn't so easily dissuaded. He circled her and ended up standing in front of her again. Rachel gave a roll of her eyes in annoyance but she had a smile on her face, like she was enjoying the attention. And why wouldn't she? He was a fucking stud.  
"So come on Berry, what do you say?" Puck asked her winking and Rachel placed a hand on his chest and forcefully pushed him out of her way though Puck noticed that her hand remained on his chest for a little longer than needed and he didn't miss the blush that came to her cheeks either._

"_As appealing as your proposition was I will have to decline," Rachel threw over her shoulder as she headed into the house and Puck watched her go with a confident smile._

It would only be a matter of time before she wanted another piece of Puck Pie, no ladies could resist him, not even Rachel Berry.

_Later than night Puck came across Rachel again who was sipping on a plastic cup full of spiked punch watching as Matt and Brittany tried to race each other with shooters. Basically they lined up five shots in a row and the first one to drink all five first was the winner. After counting to three the two started and Matt was declared the winner while Brittany belched loudly then pouted. _

"_You nearly beat him Brittany," Rachel assured the blonde giving her a pat on the shoulder and Puck interrupted the two girls with a laugh. _

"_Nearly? Not even close. There is no way a girl could do five shooters faster than a dude, it's not fucking possible, it's like physics or some shit like that," Puck told them, though his eyes were on Rachel because he knew she would have something to say. She always had to challenge everything he said. He kind of liked that about her; she didn't try so hard to impress him._

"_That is sexist Noah," Rachel told him poking a finger into his chest and when Puck just shrugged Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "I am completely confident that I could beat you at this particular game."_

_Puck laughed so hard his sides hurt and Rachel just stood there with her arms folded waiting for him to stop laughing at her. Puck finally got a hold of himself. _

"_Berry there is no way that you could do five shots faster than me."_

"_Put your money where your mouth is Puckerman."_

_Puck raised his eyebrows. Maybe there was something more to be gained from this than just money. _

"_Let's raise the stakes Berry," Puck declared as he placed an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I win you suck me off."_

"_You are absolutely disgusting Noah Puckerman," Rachel gasped unhooking his arm from around her shoulders and Puck laughed again. _

"_Scared you'll lose Berry?"_

"_I most certainly will not lose," Rachel replied then she gave an evil grin, "When I win you will go do all your homework for the rest of the year, which means you have to go to every class, deal?"_

_Puck froze for a second wondering if there was a chance Berry could beat him. He knew she didn't usually drink because she had told him a fucking million and one times. Chances were he would totally beat her, but if he lost...fuck that shit, he hadn't been to his classes all last year, he wasn't going to start going to class this year._

"_No way the price is too high," Puck said shaking his head and Rachel smirked in a way that Puck found completely hot. Rachel took a step towards him and placed a hand on his chest looking up at him and fluttering her eyelashes. _

"_Noah I don't have a gag reflex," she informed him and Puck knew he had to get her to suck his dick. He just had to. Puck grabbed the shot glasses and started lining them up._

"_Fine deal, prepare to be annihilated by the Puckinator," Puck told her grabbing the tequila and pouring them five shots each. Rachel gave a knowing smile._

"_We'll see," she said mysteriously as she held up the shot to him and then they counted; three, two, one..._

_Puck lost. See that no gag reflex Berry had going for her totally comes in handy when you are downing shots in a drinking competition. Puck had his ass handed back to him by a tiny midget and she had a written contract, on a fucking piece of toilet paper mind you that she had forced him to sign, that he had to go to every class and do his homework for the rest of senior year. _

And that shit was how Rachel Berry helped Puck to graduate. Plus she offered to help him with his homework nearly every night which was pretty much how they became good friends. She started coming over every day to help him and then it got to a point where the days she wasn't at his house bitching him out over his homework felt completely weird. Rachel Berry had a way of just inserting herself into your life and by the time you noticed it was too late to do anything about it. Once Rachel was your friend she was your friend for life; well actually she was your friend until she bailed to go to New York.

With that sobering thought Puck finished his omelette then downed the orange juice Rachel already had waiting on the table before getting to his feet and heading to the front door making sure he had his wallet and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked him worriedly and Puck gave her a sarcastic smile.

"The rest of us mere mortals need to work to pay the mortgage."

"Oh, okay."

Puck hated that he was about to sound like a pussy but he asked the question anyway.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Rachel flashed him a bright smile that near blinded the fuck out of him. He had no idea how she could be so happy this early in the morning.

"I'll be fine," Rachel assured him piling the plates and putting them in the sink. Puck stood watching her wondering if maybe he should call in sick but she seemed like she was doing okay.

"Ok, well see you later," Puck said to her feeling a little uncomfortable and Rachel turned from the sink to face him, a smile on her face.

"Bye Noah."

* * *

It was busy at Burt's garage today. Burt Hummel had hired him as an apprentice mechanic when he had left high school and Puck had become a fully fledged mechanic in no time. Burt was an easy boss and they got on well so all in all Puck was pretty satisfied with his job. Puck thought about what Rachel was doing all day. He felt kind of bad for leaving her at home all day by herself but he didn't invite her to stay at his house so he figured he shouldn't have to change his life just to accommodate her. Still, maybe he should have spent some time with her today; after all she had just bailed on her wedding for reasons unknown. He was so distracted by thoughts of Rachel that when Burt called his name it startled him and he sat up only to hit his head on the bumper of the car he was working on.

"Fuck me," he cursed loudly pressing a hand to his forehead and Burt just chuckled.

"What's her name?" Burt asked curiously and Puck slid out from under the car grimacing.

"Huh?"

"The girl that's got you all mixed around," Burt joked gesturing to Puck's head and Puck scowled at him.

"There is no girl," Puck growled angrily and Burt gave him this look.

"Uh huh," Puck knew Burt didn't believe him which only annoyed Puck more. Puck gave him a look that said the conversation was over and Burt held his hands up in surrender changing the subject, "I'm heading off; close up when you are done. Don't forget Carole and I are heading to Seattle to visit Finn tomorrow so you have to look after the garage for the next couple of days."

"Yeah I remember, say hi to Finn for me and tell the lazy fucker to call me," Puck said rubbing his head absently and Burt nodded.

"Will do."

"Have a good flight."

"Thanks Puck."

Puck didn't stay behind long after Burt left. It was four which was knock off time and he was looking forward to getting home...and it wasn't because Rachel was there. Well maybe a little but he was just worried about her after all she'd been home by herself all day, who knew how crazy she'd gotten since this morning. The second Puck walked into his house he could smell the distinct scent of disinfectant. Sweet mother of God, Berry had lost it. She had fucking cleaned his fucking house. Sure enough Rachel appeared wearing bright yellow gloves, tiny shorts and a tank top, with her hair piled into a messy ponytail. Puck thought he had never seen her look sexier than she did just now.

"Good evening Noah how was work?" Rachel enquired politely and Puck slipped off his work boots just staring at her.

"Berry seriously, have you lost your mind?" he asked incredulously noting that even his shoes and his mother's and sister's shoes had been lined up in neat fucking rows near the door. One row for each person.

"I beg your pardon," Rachel huffed completely offended and Puck gestured to his immaculate house.

"You cleaned my fucking house."

"What else was I supposed to do all day? Besides cleaning really helps me gather my thoughts," Rachel defended her actions with a hand on her hip while glaring at him and another scent assaulted Puck's senses.

"What's that?" Puck sniffed the air again and sure enough over the disinfectant smell he could smell something delicious.

"Dinner, I'm making lasagne, I remembered it's..." Rachel broke off and blushed and Puck finished what she was about to say.

"My favourite."

What the fuck was Berry's game? Coming back into his life, cleaning his house, cooking him his favourite meal, she was up to something and it was freaking him the fuck out.

"What's the game Berry?" Puck asked suspiciously and for a second Puck thought he saw guilt on her face but it was quickly covered by a look of innocence.

"Excuse me."

"Why are you doing all this? Cooking my favourite meal, cleaning my house, you are up to something," Puck pointed a finger in her face and Rachel gently moved his finger out of her face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay," Rachel said sincerely and Puck gave her a funny look but nodded.

"Uh huh," he said still looking at her like he was expecting her to explode into a fit of crazy before heading to the kitchen to get some lasagne and Rachel followed him asking him how his day was.

* * *

Rachel was glad Noah was home, she had been terribly bored all day thus the intense cleaning trip she had gone on. Once he had stopped looking at her suspiciously they settled down to eat and it felt like old times. They talked about his work through dinner and they had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. This time Puck went to answer it leaving Rachel washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"You guys again? Seriously?" came Puck's annoyed voice echoing through the house

He reappeared seconds later with Matt and Mike following him and a familiar blonde following them. Brittany Lewis.

"When we told Brittany Rachel was in town she wanted to come over," Matt told Puck by way of explanation and Brittany pushed past the boys to bundle an unsuspecting Rachel into a tight hug. "Rachel!"

Rachel held her hands up in the air trying not to get any soap or water on Brittany's outfit. She looked like she was dressed up to go somewhere.

"Hey Brittany, it's so nice to see you again," Rachel greeted her warmly. She and Brittany hadn't been that close in high school; in fact Rachel hadn't really been close to anyone else Noah and Finn, but she had still considered Brittany a friend.

"Let's go to the bar," Brittany cheered excitedly and Rachel shook her head.

"Brittany," Rachel began preparing for a lecture to tell Brittany all the reasons why going out wouldn't be a good idea for her but Brittany interrupted.

"Britt," at Rachel's raised eyebrows Brittany explained cutely, "everyone calls me Britt now."

"Okay, Britt, I can't go to the bar, people will recognise me," Rachel pointed out to her and Brittany looked like she didn't understand why that was a problem.

"But why..." Mike clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth and whispered something in her ear. Brittany frowned in confusion but nodded her head and Mike released her, "So we need to get you a disguise..."

Brittany folded her arms across her chest and inspected Rachel closely her eyes squinted. Obviously this was her 'thinking' face. Rachel looked over at Noah and saw him trying to hold in his laughter and discreetly glared at him.

"I have it," Brittany declared clicking her fingers then she rummaged through her handbag and produced a pair of sunglasses that she slid onto Rachel's face while Rachel stood there wondering if she was serious. She absolutely was. Brittany clapped her hands, "there a perfect disguise."

"Britt honey, its night time, Rachel won't need to wear sunglasses inside the bar," Matt informed her gently and Rachel saw Noah walk briskly into the other room and then she heard his muffled laughter. Rachel drew on her acting experience and refused to smile; she didn't want to make Brittany feel bad when she knew Brittany was trying so hard to be helpful. Brittany pouted when she realised that Matt was right.

"Oh, well then I don't know what else we can use as a disguise all I have with me are the wigs I took to the hospital for the sick kids to play with today," Brittany said completely upset and Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"You have wigs?" Rachel asked in disbelief and Brittany nodded.

"I'm a hairdresser and I volunteer at the hospital," she explained and Rachel smiled widely.

"Let me have a look at those wigs."

* * *

The group of five exited the car and made their way towards the bar. Puck, Matt and Mike were walking behind the two girls and Brittany had her arm tucked into Rachel's as they walked, blonde hair leaning against Rachel's new burgundy red wig which was cropped at her chin. Puck cocked his head to one side and blatantly perved on Rachel's backside. Puck was single, Rachel was sorta single and if she was going to wear skinny jeans then she was asking for someone to perve on her and Puck was definitely that someone. Matt noticed Puck's preoccupation and nudged Mike grinning.

"So if Rachel's not your girl then she's fair game right?" Mike asked waggling his eyebrows in a way that Puck found comical and not in the least threatening. Puck knew Mike had no chance because if Mike did try something Puck would punch his face in, friend or no. Not that he cared if Mike wanted Berry or anything it was a just a territory thing.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Puck countered raising his eyebrows and Matt gave Mike a pat on the shoulders as if to say, 'nice try dude'.

"Mike's just saying, Rachel looks hot, and she's kind of single now..." Matt scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. Puck knew what he was trying to say but Puck had been trying to stop himself having those thoughts about Rachel and he didn't need Matt or Mike to encourage him.

"Not gonna happen," Puck said dismissively then he narrowed his eyes at his two friends, "And I don't think either of you should be giving me fucking dating advice all things considered."

Matt and Mike both looked embarrassed as they looked at each other then back at Puck who was smiling, proud to have put the two Honorary Vagina Squad Members in their place.

"You're such an asshole," Mike settled on snapping at him jogging ahead to catch up with Brittany and Rachel and Puck called out to him.

"Thanks."

Mike flicked him the finger behind his back. Matt stayed walking with Puck and Puck just knew Matt wanted to say something else. The dude wasn't a huge talker but when he did talk his words were sometimes filled with wisdom, other times filled with complete bullshit. Puck figured Matt was having a wisdom moment.

"Look, Senior Year you smiled more than I've seen you smile in the seven years since high school and the reason for that is walking in front of you, don't be an idiot," Matt said sagely then he ran up to stand between Brittany and Rachel, placing an arm around Brittany's shoulders.

Puck considered what Matt had said and silently cursed Rachel Berry for coming back into his life and messing around with his head. He was not into Rachel. It would be pathetic if he was still into his ex...whatever it was she had been to him in Senior Year. Puck quickened his pace to catch up with the rest of the group.

"You as a red head, completely hot," Puck commented as he slung his arm around Rachel's shoulders and she turned to look up at him.

"Britt and I were just discussing my fake name," Rachel informed him.

"Caroline," Puck said without hesitation then he realised when he had said and felt embarrassed. Fuck, he was pathetic; he was totally still into her.

"That's the name Rachel wanted, I wanted to call her Rachel but spelt R-A-Y-C-H-E-L, but Rachel said that it wasn't a good disguise name," Brittany talked over the top of the awkward moment and Rachel blushed while Puck felt kind of smug. She had wanted to be called Caroline; that name had a special meaning for the two of them. Memories of sophomore year came to his mind, of him singing Sweet Caroline to her. God they had just been a couple of kids back then.

"Well then come on sweet Caroline, first round is on me," Puck announced taking Rachel by the hand and leading the way into the bar and the others cheered and followed.

* * *

Rachel was grinding back against him on the dance floor and Puck had one arm around her waist as they danced. Puck was mentally trying to list all the reasons why dancing with her like this was a bad idea. Number 1 was that she was still possibly engaged to Jesse St James; he couldn't think of any other reasons because she pressed her ass against his crotch and his brain ceased to function. Puck just couldn't convince himself to stop dancing with her. Matt and Brittany were dirty dancing to their left and Mike was busting a move on his own; Brittany and Mike had danced together before and Rachel had danced with Matt while Puck bought them some drinks. They were pretty much just passing the girls between the three of them which sounded kinky in his head but in reality it sucked because even though he knew Matt and Mike weren't into Rachel, they were still touching her in ways Puck didn't like and they knew they were pissing him off but continued to dance with her. Not that Rachel belonged to him or that he cared about who she danced with or anything and those two fuckers better stop looking at him like he did care.

Rachel turned to face him and one of his thighs ended up between her legs and her thigh was between his, their bodies mashed up against one another. He could feel her boobs pressed up against his chest and she was looking up at him and her pink lips were pouted so that if he wanted to he could just dip his head and...  
_  
Fuck, get it together man. Rachel didn't come back for you, she came back...well who the fuck knows why she came back but she is not back for you so stop thinking about doing her or kissing her or whatever the fuck you were just thinking about doing to her._

Rachel smiled up at him, her brown eyes shining.

"Santana's party after Sectionals Senior Year," Rachel stated and Puck grinned at the memory. Lucky the music wasn't playing too loudly so they could talk, if they leaned in close and spoke in each other's ears that is. Her warm breath on his ear made him want to groan out loud.

"You were fucking wasted that night," he told her laughing and Rachel tossed her hair back choosing to ignore his accusation which was completely true. Puck remembered she had been drunk off her ass dancing on tables and shit. Puck hadn't minded.

"I remember you and I dancing together," Rachel told him and Puck's grin widened at the memory of what happened next.

"I remember you assaulting me with your tongue," Puck retorted and Rachel gasped with indignation slapping at his chest.

"I did no such thing," she replied huffily and Puck gave a gravelly laugh pulling her tighter against him.

"Couldn't blame you really, I mean, have you seen me Berry?" he asked the rhetorical question and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of hard to see past the giant ego."

"There I was minding my own business when you grabbed me and demanded that I dance with you," Puck began telling the story the way he remembered it and Rachel shrugged.

"Well Mike and Matt were occupied and you were the third best dancer," she told him her eyes twinkling with mirth. He couldn't argue, Matt and Mike were the best two dancers, but he liked to think she chose him because he was a fucking stud, which he totally was.

"Then you kissed me," Puck told her winking and Rachel shook her head.

"Noah, you kissed me."

"I distinctly remember you kissed me."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Rachel unexpectedly grabbed the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. It wasn't a long kiss and Puck was too stunned to try and change it into a kiss with tongue because she was pulling back already.

"That was me initiating a kiss and I did not do that," Rachel told him matter-of-factly and Puck knew he was just staring at her dumbly but he couldn't help it. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered and fuck if he didn't want to kiss her again.

"Fine you win, I initiated," Puck told her trying to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that her kiss had left him with. He recovered quickly with a laugh, "then Finn punched me in the face."

Rachel giggled remembering. Apparently while he and Rachel had parted on good terms, Finn didn't appreciate Puck making out with his ex-girlfriend, even though they had been broken up for a couple of months. The night had pretty much ended after the fight broke out. The last memory Puck had of Rachel at the party was her lecturing Finn in the front yard ranting and raving about 'boundaries' and 'inappropriate behaviour'. The next day Rachel simply pretended like the kiss never happened; that was their first of many 'kisses that never happened' Senior Year.

The reasons why Rachel and Finn broke up were unclear to the rest of the group and neither ever really clarified what happened. One minute they were dating and sickeningly sweet and the next; they were 'just friends' and broken up.

"Why did you and Finn break up?" Puck asked curiously and Rachel frowned at the question trying to remember the exact reasons.

"I think we had both put each other up on a pedestal. We both had these fantasies about what dating each other would be like but in the end the reality wasn't anything like the fantasy we had created in our heads. We decided that we would be better as friends," Rachel told him giving a sad smile. Well that was a boring explanation; Puck had thought there had to be some sort of scandal.

"Then why the fuck did he punch me?" Puck asked wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion and Rachel blushed looking a little embarrassed.

"Well maybe 'we' didn't decide we would be better as friends, it was actually my idea to break up and I don't think he took it as well as he told me he did," Rachel said apologetically and Puck touched his chin ruefully remembering the whopper of a punch Finn had given him.

The dude had finally learned to throw a punch; Puck would have been so proud if it hadn't been Puck's face that Finn had pounded.

"Understatement," Puck told her and Rachel just laughed and clung to him. Puck winked at her, "The things I did for you Berry."

Rachel's eyes looked sort of sad as she rested her head on his chest. Puck frowned at her reaction but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him as they danced, enjoying the moment. Puck knew work was going to be hell tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care. They stumbled home around 1am and Puck dropped Rachel at his room before he fell asleep, clothes and all, onto his sister's bed. He hadn't stayed out this late on a work night for years and he was totally going to pay for it in the morning.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: I love Brittany; I just find it so hard to come up with the dumb things she says. Who knew it would be so hard to be dumb?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	4. Tuesday

**AN: Shorter chapter this time. Just filling in the day really. Let me know if you see any spelling mistakes etc I've read over it again and again but my eyes seem to skip mistakes all the time.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own Glee.

* * *

**

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry**

**Tuesday**

Puck woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and thought about calling in sick until he remembered that Burt was with Carole visiting Finn which meant he had to go to work. This was a load of bullshit and his hangover felt like someone was throwing tennis balls around inside his head. Puck knew this was all Rachel's fault; so he wasn't feeling too pleasant when he swung open the door to his room to find Rachel face down on his bed still wearing her clothes from the night before sleeping blissfully because she didn't have to go to work.

"Berry you need to get your fat ass out of the house and get some sun," Puck growled at her feeling a little better now that he had insulted her since it was her fault that he was hung over.

Okay he knew that was pretty fucking mean because she didn't exactly force him to shot Bacardi 151's with Mike and Matt but still; he was hung over and she was the perfect scapegoat because she was like, you know, there. Besides, Rachel had built up immunity to his insults and a lot of the time, well back when he knew her anyway, she could hold her own in a slinging match. He taught her well after all.

"How dare you? My bottom is perfectly shaped," Rachel's muffled voice came from the bed and Puck chuckled having anticipated that exact response. It was kind of surprising that after all this time he still knew her. Rachel turned over onto her back lazily and rubbed her eyes. Puck's eyes went to the sliver of stomach showing because her shirt had ridden up a little and felt a familiar tingle in his pans. Ahh morning wood. Fuck how could just that little bit of skin get him so hard so easily? That was just some fucked up shit. Rachel didn't notice his preoccupation as she continued while yawning, "And I can't go out anywhere, people will recognise me. This is a small town and even though no one used to know who I was they all do now and getting recognised is exactly what I don't want to happen."

Puck couldn't be fucked arguing with her. If she wanted to stay inside that was her business. He needed a shower ASAP because there was something going down in his pants that needed to be taken care of.

"Fine stay here then, I'm going to work," Puck muttered stumbling to the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later with the tension in his pants freshly released he was heading for the front door and found Rachel standing there still in her pyjamas with her hair a mess holding a brown paper bag.

"I packed you a lunch," Rachel explained when he raised an eyebrow and Puck was kind of touched that she had woken up just to make him lunch. He supposed that he could forgive her for making him have a hangover.

"Thanks Rachel," he said grabbing the bag and; on a whim; he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. He noticed how her breath caught and pulled away from her smirking. The Puckerone still had it.

"You're welcome Noah," Rachel said softly and Puck waved to her as he got into his truck and drove off trying to ignore how much he enjoyed the sight of her standing in his doorway waving him off to work.

It was only when he was driving did he remember that she had kissed him last night and he hadn't even asked her what all that was about. Not that she would give him a straight answer. He felt like he was seventeen again for a moment, driving to Rachel's house after one of their infamous 'kisses that never happened'. Every time it 'didn't' happen Puck would drive over to her house to ask her what it meant then she would distract him with cookies and her incessant talking until he forgot why he went over there in the first place.

That was Rachel Berry for you.

* * *

Puck was hard at work when the door to the workshop opened and a guy wearing a hat and trench coat entered. Puck wiped his grease smeared hands onto his shorts and stood up narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He couldn't get a look at the dude's face and so was immediately on guard.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"Who's asking?" Puck asked giving a bit of a 'what's up' head nod and the visitor pulled off his hat to reveal an outrageous, kind of orange coloured afro that Puck knew instantly. Jacob Ben Fucking Israel. The kid looked exactly the same as he did in high school.

"Jacob Ben Israel, I'm on the search for the whereabouts of Rachel Berry. As you may or may not know Rachel was..."

"Supposed to marry Jesse St James but didn't turn up, yeah I read about it," Puck interrupted him folding his arms across his chest and Jacob Ben Israel gave a small smile.

"On my blog?" he asked hopefully and Puck just glared at him until the smile disappeared.

"What's your point?" Puck prompted the dork, trying to convey that he was bored with the conversation.

Puck knew the last thing Rachel needed was Jacob Ben Israel following her around Lima so he decided to make it his mission to get rid of him and if that came with making Jacob Ben Israel piss his pants so be it. Puck needed a good laugh anyway.

"Sources say she boarded a plane to Dayton which could only mean she has returned here to Lima," Jacob continued pushing his glasses further up his nose as he inspected his notebook while also shoving a tape recorder into Puck's face, "I've checked her old house but she isn't there. Of her friends who still live here I deduced you would be the first one she would go to."

Puck grinned. This was going to be way too easy.

"Listen up you creepy little fuckstain, I don't know where Rachel is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," Puck glowered at Jacob who seemed to visibly shrink back and Puck grinned wickedly, "Now get that recorder out of my face before I shove it up your ass."

Puck was proud of himself. That should send the little fucker running out of here with his tail between his legs. Puck flexed his guns proudly and Jacob took a step away from him but didn't leave.

"Seems like you are a little too defensive, you know where she is don't you?" Jacob persisted his voice shaking and Puck raised an eyebrow. So Jacob Ben Israel got a spine since high school? Well Puck wouldn't stand for that. Puck took a step towards the guy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him close so that Puck was staring him down.

"Print that shit anywhere and I will hunt you down, and don't think you will be able to hide because I am a fucking ninja. When I find you; and I will find you I promise you that, you are going to wish that you and that ridiculous afro were never born," Puck threatened him slowly to make sure Jewfro got the point and he smirked when he realised that Jacob was actually shaking in fear. Puck released him and pushed him towards the door with an extra warning, "Leave Rachel alone."

Jacob Ben Israel practically ran out of the garage and Puck gave a laugh. That shit was too easy but it sure was fun.

_'Noah, you know violence is never the answer,'_ Puck's inner voice; which sounded freakishly like Rachel, said with disapproval and Puck nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised it actually was Rachel who spoke since she was standing in his workshop. She was wearing oversized sunglasses and a blonde wig that reached her shoulders with bangs that covered her dark eyebrows. She did not look too bad as a blonde but Puck still preferred her natural colour. Even with the sunglasses on he knew she was giving him 'the look' for scaring Jacob.

"Fuck me dead Caroline, you scared the shit out of me," Puck cursed loudly, making sure to use her code name in case Jacob Ben Creeper was still hanging around. Rachel cocked her head to one said smiling.

"Noah Puckerman admitting he was scared?"

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm leading her into Burt's cramped office.

"Yeah fuck you too, is this the thanks I get for covering your ass?" he asked her once the door was securely shut and Rachel pulled off her glasses and grinned at him.

"What kind of thanks would you like?" she challenged him and Puck waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know," he joked back, though he wasn't really joking and it was as if someone doused them both in cold water because they both realised that he had her wedged between him and Burt's desk.

Fuck if he didn't think about swiping Burt's desk clean and laying Rachel down on it but he managed to just laugh and give her room. Rachel blinked rapidly then blushed.

"Brittany is coming to pick me up, I just wanted to let you know that I am getting my fat ass out of the house," Rachel told him dryly using his words from this morning and Puck laughed gruffly.

"Knock that off Berry you know your butt is fucking sexy," Puck told her easily and Rachel looked up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Noah..." Rachel's voice was soft as she said his name and Puck looked over at her, the tone of her voice making him curious. Unfortunately Brittany took that moment to come bumbling into the workshop and they could hear her calling out to them and then the sound of something falling. Rachel quickly put her sunglasses back on.

"Get her out of here before she destroys something," Puck said pushing Rachel in front of him out of the office and Rachel laughed when Puck swatted her on the backside, "Go out and have fun."

"Puck who is that? What will Rachel say?" Brittany gasped; horrified to see Puck with an 'unknown' blonde and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Brittany, remember Caroline from last night?" Puck said to her and Rachel lifted her glasses to wink at Brittany who, for once, understood completely and she linked her arm through Rachel's and gave Puck an exaggerated wink.

"Have fun ladies," Puck waved them off and Brittany dragged Rachel out of the garage. Puck watched them both go before shaking his head and getting back to work.

* * *

Puck was surprised at how nice it felt coming home to Rachel. Then he mentally smashed himself in the vagina for thinking like a fucking girl. But there was Rachel with dinner ready for him when he got home; he just wasn't expecting the extra company sitting at the dining table devouring the food Rachel had made for him. Though he probably should have realised that if there was free food on offer his two best friends would be there with Brittany in tow.

"Do you fuckers not have homes of your own?" Puck asked them gruffly and Rachel gave him a disapproving look, probably for being so rude or for excessive swearing but Puck didn't care. He was territorial and that was his fucking food those bastards were eating. Mike looked up at Puck chewing on his roast chicken leg.

"Take pity on us dude, you know Britt can't cook," Mike kind of whispered but it was such a small room that everyone heard him loud and clear. Rachel's glare moved on to Mike who cowered away from her and continued gnawing while Brittany just laughed.

"It's true, remember that time I set the kitchen on fire?"

Puck had to laugh. He did remember and it was freaking hilarious. They had invited him to dinner for once and Matt and Mike had left Brittany in charge of cooking the rice. They don't know how she did it but one second everything was normal, and the next Brittany was shrieking and the stove was on fire. It was like a scene from a movie because Matt had run into the kitchen brandishing a fire extinguisher and he had pressed the handle only to discover it was one of those joke ones that sprayed coloured streamers that Brittany had bought on eBay because she thought it would be funny. The boys ended up taking all their shirts off and batting the flames with them while yelling at Brittany to call for the fire department to which she asked, "What's the number for 911?".

Puck hadn't known whether to laugh or scream and had settled for laughing as Matt and Mike doused water over everything. After they managed to put the fire out they had all sat in the destroyed kitchen covered in smoke and solemnly made a pact that Brittany was no longer allowed to cook, ever. Puck had no idea how the girl had a job, whoever put scissors in that girl's hand and set her on someone's hair was insane and just asking for a law suit.

"Let's all just have a nice dinner together," Rachel ended all conversation with her no nonsense voice and the five of them sat down at the table obediently to eat.

Dinner didn't end up being too bad at all despite the extra unwanted company. Matt, Mike and Brittany hung around for a while watching a movie with them before the three stooges left leaving Puck and Rachel lazing on the couch together; alone. Puck didn't know how they had gotten to this position but he was lying back on the couch and Rachel's legs were across his lap and she hadn't said anything about his hands resting on her thighs. It felt kind of nice, but also kind of weird.

"Remember Prom?" Rachel asked him out of the blue and Puck smiled fondly.

"Yeah I remember."

He had been her date. After Prom they had driven around in his truck until they stopped at the lake and then they had laid in the bed of his truck staring up at the stars. Somehow they had ended up in a tangled mess of limbs and hungry kisses and they completed the Prom cliché right there in the back of his pickup truck. For Rachel it had been the most romantic night of her life and it had been everything she had dreamed of. For Puck, well...Rachel was his unofficial girl and he had wanted her for so long and suddenly he had her beneath him, on top of him; seriously the things that girl could do, she deserved some sort of award, Puck still had wet dreams about that night.

That was the start, the start of their...relationship? No that wasn't the right word. But friends with benefits wasn't exactly right either because that meant there were no strings attached but Puck and Rachel definitely had strings attached. They had basically been dating without the title since the beginning of Senior Year. Puck didn't date anyone else, fuck he hadn't looked at another chick since the night of Santana's after Sectional's party and neither did Rachel. They had spent all their time together after school and on weekends so when their casual kissing became casual sexing after Prom neither had really brought up the issue. Puck had actually been kind of worried that bringing it up would scare her off; turns out his fear had been valid but that was a whole other story that he refused to think about. Hindsight was a bitch though.

"Prom is one of my favourite memories of high school," Rachel told him after a few moments and Puck smiled looking over at her.

"Mine too Berry," he assured her winking and Rachel nudged him with her foot which he tickled in response initiating a tickle fight that he inevitably lost because Rachel had tiny little midget hands that could get to places he couldn't defend against. Eventually when he conceded defeat (with Rachel straddling his waist he might add. He may have resisted giving in just that little bit longer because he liked having her legs around him but fuck he didn't know any guy who wouldn't take advantage of the situation like he did except for Hummel of course) they both settled back into the couch and Rachel grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulders snuggling into his side without saying a word. They continued to watch late night TV in relative silence.

Later that night he carried a sleeping Rachel to his bed and when he had deposited her down he stood there staring down at her. Fuck. It had only been two days and Rachel had turned him into some creepy fucker who stared at chicks while they slept. Puck shook off the feeling that he was pathetic and headed to his sisters room mentally cursing the girl in his bed for getting under his skin once again.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Kurt blows in to town looking for Rachel.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, REVIEW!**


	5. Wednesday

****

**AN: Seriously, Journey made me laugh and cry. I'm so sad Glee is over. Can't wait until Season 2. I loved the Finchel. Just hoping they go through it and show why Finchel doesn't work then they can get to the Puckleberry McLovin'.**

**AN2: If you see any mistakes let me know! Mostly Puck's point of view but a little Kurt and Rachel friendship time in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own it. Wish I did but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

**7 Night of Rachel Berry**

**Wednesday**

Wednesday morning was pretty much the same as Tuesday morning minus his enormous hangover for which Puck was eternally grateful. Rachel even made him another packed lunch. Not that he would ever, ever admit it out loud but he kind of liked the fact that she woke up just to make him lunch. He kissed her goodbye on the cheek and she stood at the door watching him leave.

Puck was humming some stupid song that sounded oddly like 'Don't Rain on My Parade' when the door to the garage swung open and a familiar figure swept into the garage. Kurt fucking Hummel. Puck hadn't seen the dude for years. Every time he came to Lima to visit Burt and Carole he didn't stop by the garage since he usually had whirlwind weekend trips. Kurt was talking loudly on his phone complete with deep sighs and dramatic eye rolls as he listened to the person on the other end. Puck wiped his hands on his overalls while trying to listen in when he heard Kurt say Jesse's name.

"Sorry Jesse no sign of her, I'll be back in New York in a couple of days, I'm just going to visit my dad...yes if I see her I will tell her...you're welcome...bye..." Kurt snapped his phone shut with finality and spun around to face Puck who was just staring at him and Kurt pressed a hand to his chest, "Noah Puckerman as I live and breathe, how are you darling?"

Puck just raised an eyebrow. Kurt had become even more flamboyant after living in New York but Puck thought the attitude suited the little fruit; Kurt has always acted like he was better than Lima and he was right.

"Great Hummel, just great," Puck said gruffly and Kurt looked like he belatedly realised Puck was wearing Burt's Garage overalls.

"You work here now?" Kurt asked looking surprised and Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, good job, good hours and your dad is pretty awesome."

"Where is he by the way?" Kurt asked with concern looking around the empty garage and Puck scratched the back of his head.

"He and Carole are visiting Finn," Puck told him and Kurt made a noise of understanding then he pouted.

"So they will fly to Seattle to visit Finn but they won't fly to New York to see me?" Kurt huffed completely offended by his absent father and step-mother.

"That's cos Finn just came out of the closet," Puck stated mater-of-factly careful not to smirk; he was glad that he was a seasoned liar; it made playing a prank on someone so easy. Mike had the worst lying face; whenever he told a lie his left eye would twitch which was his tell tale sign and then he would crack and blurt out the truth but Puck was the Master.

Kurt gasped, choked and then had a coughing fit patting his chest to try and recover.

"Really?" Kurt asked his eyes shining hopefully and Puck laughed.

"No."

Kurt's hopeful face fell.

"God you are such an asshole," Kurt pouted, disappointed.

Kurt made his way over to the fridge that Burt always kept stocked with beer, coke and water and peered inside. He made a noise that Puck assumed meant he didn't like the contents before getting a bottle of water for himself.

"How come you were talking to Jesse St Douche? You his little pet now or something?" Puck couldn't resist asking snidely and Kurt let out a bark of laughter at his assumption.

"God no, the man is positively infuriating. If you thought he was conceited back in high school that was child's play compared to now. I don't know how Rachel put up with him for so long; meanwhile you haven't seen Rachel around have you? She's gone AWOL," Kurt said airily, like he kind of cared but didn't mind if Rachel was around or not. Puck licked his lips nervously. He knew Rachel didn't want anyone to find her but he also didn't think Kurt would turn her in to Jesse whom it sounded like Kurt didn't like that much.

"Can you keep a secret Hummel?" Puck asked and Kurt's childlike eyes lit up with the excitement of a kid on Christmas.

"Trust me honey, this is definitely not a trout mouth," Kurt assured him excitedly as he perched on the edge of a work station table, "tell me your secrets."

To say Rachel was surprised to see Kurt standing on her doorstep was an understatement. Puck grimaced waiting for her to wail into him about bringing Kurt by when she was in hiding but instead Rachel let out a yelp loud enough to deafen and flung her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Kurt!"

"Well, well Miss Diva, quite a scandal you've created," Kurt scolded her when they pulled away and Rachel's lower lip trembled. Puck hated seeing her look like that. Fuck Kurt if he thought Puck had brought him here just to make Rachel cry.

"Oh Kurt I've made such a mess of things," Rachel started to blubber and Kurt just placed an arm around her shoulders and led her into Puck's house leaving Puck standing on his own doorstep standing by himself. The two didn't even turn back as Rachel started yammering on about something and Kurt made a lot of 'mmhmm' noises.

"Thanks for bringing Kurt by Noah; you're welcome Rach," Puck muttered to himself grudgingly as he left the two ladies to their talk and headed back to the garage.

* * *

After Rachel explained why she had left Kurt was standing by the window quietly absorbing everything with his arms folded across his chest with one hand tucked thoughtfully under his chin. Rachel longed for him to say something; to tell her she was wrong for running away or tell her she was right for following her heart; she just wanted him to say something.

"Well, what do you think?" Rachel prompted him and Kurt turned his blue eyes on her seriously.

"I think that you should probably tell him why you came back," Kurt told her bluntly and Rachel nodded her head. It was the response she was hoping he would give her.

"You're right."

Kurt caught a glimpse of himself in the window and smoothed down his always perfect hair then turned back to Rachel.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this in New York? Or at least tell me when you left," Kurt looked a little hurt and Rachel immediately felt guilty.

She had left a lot of people back in New York without explanation, Jesse being one of them but also her dad's and her mom. She had sent her sets of parent's texts to let them know she was safe and one to Jesse to say she couldn't marry him but other than that she hadn't had any contact with anyone else apart from Noah, Britt, Matt and Mike. Her dad's called twice daily and Shelby had tried a couple of times, Jesse had left voice messages that were fairly straight forward, 'Rachel please call me back, we really need to talk.'

"I wasn't thinking straight, I just knew I had to get away, I knew that I had to come home," Rachel tried to explain herself and Kurt just came over to sit beside her and gave her a pat on the thigh.

"So when will you tell him?" Kurt asked excitedly and Rachel bit her lips nervously.

"I don't know, tomorrow maybe?"

"The sooner the better sweetie."

Rachel knew that he was right, the sooner she told him the better it would be she just wanted sure she was ready to see his reaction. Kurt crossed his legs daintily brushing back his hair again and it reminded her of Brittany.

"Brittany, Matt and Mike still live in Lima, Brittany works at a hairdresser," Rachel told him knowing how Kurt loved a good gossip and Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Really? I might give her a call maybe she would like to come work at my salon."

Rachel gave him an incredulous look.

"You would really hire Brittany?" Rachel asked him in disbelief not intending to be mean to Brittany but the thought of letting Brittany anywhere near hair was frightening.

"On second thought," Kurt laughed shaking his head and Rachel placed a hand on his knee.

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel said softly meaning it. She had been longing for someone that she could talk to, someone who would hear her out and not judge too harshly.

"Well what can I say? You're my best girl," Kurt told her shrugging and Rachel grinned.

"You're my best girl too."

* * *

Puck walked into his house after his long day at work and waited for Rachel to come and accost him with questions about his day but he was met with silence. The fuck?

"Rach?" he called out and his voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty house. The truth of the situation hit Puck like a semi trailer. He stumbled to the living room and sat down on the couch heavily dropping his head into his hands repeating three words over and over in his head.  
_  
She fucking left. She fucking left. She fucking left. She fucking left._

She didn't even say goodbye. Puck hadn't expected to feel so shattered by her stealthy departure; he had thought he was doing a good job of not letting her get to him. For a second he felt like he was seventeen again sitting in his car outside the Berry house the day after the graduation party.

_Flashback  
"You okay son?" Richard Berry's deep voice asked him from outside Puck's window and Puck managed to wind the window down with a shaking hand.__  
__  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Puck said in a voice that sounded weak and not at all like him. Richard Berry's face said that he didn't believe him. __  
__  
"Noah..." Richard started in the same way Rachel used to talk to him when she could tell he was hiding something and Puck clenched his jaw. __  
__  
"I'm fine, see you around Mr Berry," Puck said briskly winding up the window then he sped off the curb leaving Mr Berry standing there on the curb side watching him go._

With effort Puck forced himself to stand up and stop being pathetic. Fuck Berry, next time she turned up on his doorstep he was slamming the door in her face. Angry now, Puck stomped up the stairs to his room but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Rachel's suitcases still unpacked in his room. She hadn't left. Puck ignored the floor of relief that flowed through him. He spun on his heel and raced through the house calling for her but after searching every room she was still nowhere to be found. If she was out with Brittany or Kurt or the guys she would have left a note. Puck scratched the back of his head with frustration.  
_  
Where the fuck did she go? Fucking Narnia?_

There was scratching coming from the roof and suddenly Puck knew where she was; they had spent a lot of time there Senior Year. One of his favourite memories of him and Rachel was on the roof after his seventeenth birthday party.

_Flashback  
Everyone had gone home; fucking finally. If you had asked Puck Sophomore Year wheat his seventeenth birthday party would be like he would have told you booze, babes and beats but his actual seventeenth birthday party was just a gathering of the twelve original Glees, Mr Shue, his mom and sister and Rachel's dad's. They had eaten, sung, danced around, sung more thanks to Rachel's whining and over all Puck had enjoyed himself. Sure there was no booze but there were babes; like Rachel, and beats, so all in all, his party was fucking awesome because he was there. He and Rachel had tried to help his mother tidy up after but she had shooed them off saying it was his birthday. He stopped in to say goodnight to his sister and then went looking for Rachel. When he couldn't find her he crept out of his bedroom window to the roof beside his room. Sure enough Rachel was sitting there stargazing with a blanket wrapped around her. _  
_  
"Sup babe?" Puck greeted her grinning knowing that she hated being called 'babe' and he laughed when Rachel glared at him icily signalling the beginning of a lecture. It was kind of fucked up how he got a sick enjoyment from her lectures. He waited expectantly but Rachel paused and then visibly relaxed. _  
_  
"Because it is your birthday I will ignore the fact that you think calling me by the name of a talking animal is endearing in any way, shape or form," Rachel huffed tilting her nose in the air haughtily and Puck chuckled, carefully moving to sit behind her and Rachel shifted between his legs leaning backwards so that her back rested against his chest. Her hair tickled his nose and he could smell her familiar peach shampoo. He rested his head on her shoulder, his teeth nipping playfully at her neck. They had been making out for about two months and Puck did not want that shit to ever end. He had a chick that liked making out and didn't want to talk about 'where this relationship was going'. Fucking awesome. _  
_  
"So what did you think of Finn's new girlfriend?" Puck asked smirking knowing it would send her off on a rant. He wasn't disappointed. Was it weird he liked listening to her ramble on? _  
_  
"Clearly Finn is trying to replace the void in his heart that I left with that cheap imitation of me," Rachel said in that conceited way of her Puck found super hot and Puck had to admit she was probably right._  
_  
Finn's new girlfriend Aimee was nearly a replica of Rachel though she was only marginally less annoying than Sophomore Rachel had been. Luckily for him Senior Rachel was less of a know-it-all prude and Puck was cashing in. Aimee was a Junior and had joined Glee back when they were Junior's and Aimee was a Sophomore. Now that Finn and Rachel, the Glee Power Couple, had broke up Aimee had been quick to swoop in and claim Finn. Aimee was a good singer but she wasn't Rachel good; Puck had never found anyone who was._

_"I dunno Berry, he seemed pretty into her," Puck teased knowing as well as Rachel did that it was a bold faced lie. Finn was still obsessed with Rachel._  
_  
"Noah, he called her Rachel three times," Rachel reminded him patiently twisting her head so she could look up at him with wide eyes for emphasis._

_Puck took the opening to dip his head and he traced her full lower lip with his tongue before claiming her mouth with his. Rachel mewled against his lips and tilted her head further back for more access. Puck figured it wouldn't hurt to see if he could slide into second base, it was his birthday after all. It took a couple of minutes for Rachel to realise that he had his hands up her shirt fondling her and when she did she gasped pulling away from him looking scandalised._

_"Noah people can see! What if some pervert is watching us?" she whispered surveying his quiet neighbourhood for signs of perving perverts who had been watching and Puck nuzzled her neck. _  
_  
"Rach the only pervert around here is me," he murmured lecherously using his deep voice because he knew she loved it. When Puck wrapped his arms around her waist Rachel relaxed back against him and he pulled her tightly against his rock hard body and Rachel gasped again but this time he had trapped her against him and he was grinning wickedly._  
_  
"Noah is that a...?" Rachel broke off unable to say it as she turned to him in horror and Puck raised one eyebrow at her._  
_  
"Boner? Hard on? Woody?"_  
_  
"You are positively disgusting."_  
_  
"Stiffie? Morning Glory? Full Salute?"_  
_  
"I'm leaving," Rachel huffed but she couldn't escape his arms._  
_  
"Throbbing Gristle? Bone daddy? Pan handle?_  
_  
"Now you're just getting desperate."_  
_  
"Blue steel? Chubby? Morning Wood?"_  
_  
Rachel twisted her head and kissed him, silencing him with her lips. Later in his room she had given his Boner-Hard on-Woody-Stiffie-Morning glory-Full salute-Throbbing gristle-bone daddy-pan handle-blue steel-chubby some special attention with her mouth which had been fucking awesome. Third base for his birthday; best present ever._

It wasn't any wonder after that memory Puck was grinning like an idiot when he cautiously stepped out onto the roof to find Rachel there wrapped in her blanket like he had found her all those years ago. Rachel looked up at him in surprise when she heard him and then she looked down at her watch.

"I didn't realise it was so late," Rachel exclaimed and Puck laughed settling down beside her.

"I figured since you weren't chewing my ear off when I got in the door," Puck joked but Rachel didn't think it was very funny.

"Excuse me for caring about how your day was Noah Puckerman," Rachel sniffed getting to her feet to storm off but Puck just reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her so that she fell on top of him. Puck had forgotten how nice her body felt pressed against his and how she licked her lips when she was nervous like she was doing now.

"We had a lot of good memories on this roof huh?" Puck asked her one of his hand creeping down to her butt while his other grazed side boob. Rachel smiled thoughtfully.

"We did didn't we?" she agreed and then her face froze and she looked down at Puck in disbelief before slapping his chest with indignation, "Noah is that a..."

"Chubby? Hard on? Stiffie? Woody?"

"Not this again," Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck grinned at her.

"You know how to shut me up Berry," he invited her not for a moment thinking she would take him up on his offer but he was very pleasantly surprised when she bent her head and kissed him. It wasn't quick and perfunctory like the one at the pub had been; this kiss was soft and sexy as fuck. If this was her trying to get rid of Little Puck she was doing a shithouse job because Puck was more turned on than ever. Without warning Rachel pulled back from him smiling.

"Come on, let's go have dinner."

Puck was too stunned to do anything other than watch her go. She had left him with a raging boner on his roof without a second glance. Puck glowered at her departing back. He was sure of it name; Rachel Berry had come back into his life to fuck with his head and she was doing a fucking good job.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

****

* * *

**AN: So I had to Google all these slangs for an erection LOL. I had no idea there were so many names for it but it gave me a good laugh.**

**Please REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far I have been trying to respond to everyone but I am also very slack so I will try and respond but if I don't just know that I appreciate every review that I get. And thanks to those who put on their alerts as well, you make me feel special.**

**I've got this new story in mind, its futurefic and I am longing to write it but I have to finish this one first *sigh* only Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday to go! At least I have pretty much written what happens Thursday which is a long long long freaking day. Friday which is marginally shorter. Saturday which is kind of long and then Sunday which is freaking outrageously long.**


	6. Thursday

**AN: So this story ignores the fact that Shelby adopted Beth because that hadn't happened when I started the story.**

**AN2: Smut Ahoy! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry**

**Thursday**

Rachel was busying herself around the kitchen when Puck came downstairs Thursday morning.

"So when did you and Hummel become best friends? He hated your ass in high school," Puck asked digging into the pancakes that were waiting for him and Rachel gave a fond smile.

"I ran into him about three years ago in the supermarket of all places. He had just opened his first hair salon and I was looking for a hairdresser to do my hair for the Tony awards so I asked him to do my hair for me. It looked wonderful; Kurt is such a talented hairdresser. I happened to mention his salon in interviews on the red carpet and his business boomed," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "We got to know each other again away from the pressures of high school and the competitiveness of Glee. We've been friends ever since."

"Does he still talk to Mercedes?" Puck asked remembered the larger than life diva who had been Kurt's best friend in high school and Rachel shook her head.

"Not really, she met a guy in college and they got married and she and Kurt kind of fell out of touch though they do talk every once in a while. She lives in San Francisco with her husband and they have a new baby I think," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember snippets of conversations she'd had with Kurt about Mercedes, "She was the only one Kurt kept in contact with and I sort of fell out of contact with everyone midway through college. What about you? Do you still talk to anyone from school? Apart from Matt, Mike and Brittany of course."

"Finn and I email back and forth, he's living in Seattle now. Haven't heard from Quinn or Santana since they left for LA to be cheerleaders like two years ago. Artie and Tina come back for holidays, they have a kid as well," Puck ran off the list of the Glee kids then he smiled, "Mr Shue still works at McKinley."

"I know," at Puck's raised eyebrows she was forced to explain, "He's dating Shelby."

Oh yeah Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother. That was a scandal that came out the end of sophomore year. Sophomore year had been a big year for them. First they started Glee Club, then Puck got Quinn pregnant, then Jesse joined New Directions and then they found out that Shelby Corcoran, the director of rival Glee Club Vocal Adrenaline was Rachel's biological mother. They also found out Shelby had sent Jesse into New Directions as a spy not for Vocal Adrenaline but to make Rachel want to meet her. Rachel and Jesse broke up over his duplicity and he returned to Vocal Adrenaline while Shelby and Rachel had connected and made an effort to get to know each other even though they were part of rival Glee Clubs. Over the years Rachel came to accept her mother but it had been a long process.

"That's kind of weird," Puck laughed scratching the back of his head and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah it is," she agreed, and then her nose wrinkled with distaste, "You know the worst part?"

"What?"

"I've seen Mr Shue...well he tells me to call him Will now, but I've seen him practically naked," Rachel said the last part as a whisper like it was a scandal. Puck gaped at her.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"It was incredibly embarrassing; they came to visit me and stayed in my house. And I happened to walk into the guestroom one night to see...god Noah, it was awful they were all naked and touching each other," Rachel was a little overdramatic wither her rendition but Puck didn't expect anything else from Rachel Berry. He grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your mom naked, she's not bad looking for her age," Puck leered looking up at the ceiling and picturing Shelby as he licked his lips. From what he remembered Shelby was a pretty fit looking chick, long dark hair like Rachel, wide brown eyes like Rachel, nice rack like Rachel, big juicy lips like Rachel. Pretty much exactly Rachel only with more experience; oh yeah.

"Noah!" Rachel slapped him on the shoulder looking absolutely horrified that Puck had been thinking about her mother in a sexual way.

"Take it as a compliment Rach, when you are her age you won't be bad looking either," Puck told her swiping a kiss against her cheek before running for the door not wanting to wait for one of her lectures about inappropriate conversations regarding her mother.

* * *

Puck could not believe his fucking eyes. The door to the garage was wide open. Puck grabbed his wrench out of the truck and held it up ready to swing as he stepped into the garage keeping his eyes alert for the burglar. If Puck caught the son of a bitch who was trying to rob his boss he was going to kick some serious ass. There was some music playing that Puck hadn't heard before and Puck immediately noticed two fairly small feet sticking out from under the latest car her had been working on. The feet were bouncing along to the music and Puck frowned in confusion. A burglar who broke in to fix cars? What the heck? The burglar rolled out from under the car and paused still lying on his back to look up at Puck was amusement.

"You going to hit me with that big boy?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Puck demanded ignoring that his heart had been beating too fast. Kurt smiled innocently and sat up wiping his hands on the dirty overalls he was wearing. Puck had never seen Kurt look so; normal, it was freaking him out.

"With my dad away you look like you could use some help, how about you take the day off while I get your work done?" Kurt suggested gesturing around the garage and Puck relaxed a little. He really could use a day off. The tenants in the house he bought moved out yesterday so he could pick up the keys from the real estate and check out his house.

"Seriously?" Puck asked giving a crooked smile and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but you will owe me."

Puck was immediately on guard because what could Kurt Hummel possibly want from him?

"What?"

"I don't know yet but when I do I'll tell you," Kurt told him still wearing that innocent smile and Puck gave him a suspicious look but headed for the door giving a distracted wave as he started to plan what he would do today. First thing on his list was to pick up the house keys and then Berry.

"Okay, see you Hummel."

"Have fun," Kurt fluttered his fingers in farewell and then rolled back under the car taking out his cell phone as he did.

* * *

Rachel nearly tripped over the couch in her hurry to answer her cell phone and she pressed the speaker to her ear after checking the Caller ID. As always Kurt wasted no time with greetings.

"Heads up Miss Diva, I just sent a package of delicious man meat home to you right now so get your sexy cap on," Kurt cooed teasingly into the phone.

"Now? But I'm not ready, I haven't even prepared a speech yet and I'm not...you know...ready," Rachel was feeling flustered now. She always liked to prepare, especially for something as big as this. She was about to put her whole future on the line, she couldn't just do that without having written a speech. Not to mention her other grooming issue.

"Rachel what do I always tell you?" Kurt asked her and Rachel could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"Maintenance is a woman's highest priority," Rachel replied the sentence that he had drilled into her for the past three years and Kurt tutted his tongue.

"Well get to it Miss Diva, I'd say you only have about fifteen minutes."

"I hate you," Rachel hissed into the phone grudgingly and Kurt gave a laugh.

"You love me," he retorted and then he hung up on her.

Rachel checked her watch and shook her head. There wasn't enough time. She needed her speech before she told Noah everything and now there was no time. She couldn't tell him today, she just couldn't. Rachel raced upstairs and into the bathroom, at least there was something she could take care of.

* * *

When Puck got home Rachel was waiting for him in the kitchen her hair tucked up under her blonde wig, she looked like she was ready to go wearing a small tank top and tiny shorts. Her legs were tanned and smooth and Puck had the strangest urge to touch them, actually it wasn't that strange, he was a dude and he liked legs, especially Rachel Berry's. Rachel was smiling like he noticed that his eyes had gone to her legs and Puck just grinned unashamed at having been caught. If she didn't want him to stare at her legs she shouldn't have shown him such sexy legs.

"Kurt called me," she told him by way of explanation and Puck smirked and gestured with his head for her to follow him.

"Come on Berry."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked predictably and Puck opened up his car door for her.

"It's a surprise Berry, just get in," Puck told her and Rachel looked like she was going to argue but instead she gave up and did as he told her.

Puck's house was only a couple of blocks away and when they pulled up Puck stared proudly at the house that was all his. He slid out of the car and Rachel did the same coming to stand next to him. He took her hand and pulled her up the rickety path to the front door and inserting the key he twisted the lock and turned to look back at Rachel.

"Here she is," Puck announced smiling fondly as he pushed the door to his house open and Rachel stared blankly at the insides. The holes in the walls, the paint peeling, the stained carpet.

"It's...its nice Noah, really," she said politely and Puck laughed knowing that she thought it was a dump but was too nice to say it to his face. Puck knew the house needed a lot of work, it was part of the reason he bought this particular house. Puck didn't have a girlfriend or kids so he knew he would have plenty of time to do up the house the way he wanted. He was going to rebuild everything and make this into his dream home.

"I know it looks like a shit heap Rach, but just wait, I'm going to do it up really nice, new coat of paint, new kitchen, new bathroom," Puck pulled her into the hallway and started gesturing around placing one hand on the walls that were peeling and Rachel seemed to get caught up in his excitement.

"It sounds lovely Noah, I can't wait to see it," she gushed excitedly and Puck shrugged as he remembered that Rachel didn't live in Lima.

"You'll probably be back in New York by the time I finish this place," Puck retorted with forced carelessness as he awaited her response. Rachel gave him a weak smile but didn't comment either way which sort of had him feeling hopeful that she would maybe at least come back and visit. He would rather see her once a year than never again.

"Show me your house Noah," Rachel asked him twisting her arm through his and Puck led her through his future home pointing out the things he would be changing.

Puck decided today was as good a time as any to start stripping the walls and he had bought some tools with him. Rachel had determinedly tied back her wig and told him she was ready to help as well. They were working pretty hard when out of nowhere Rachel let out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead and the next thing he knew she had her arms around his neck and she lifted herself off the floor leaving Puck to try and regain his balance so that he didn't topple the both of them to the floor with her hanging around his neck.

"What the heck?"

"You have giant rats!" Rachel screamed with indignation, a blush heating her cheeks and Puck laughed manoeuvring her so that he was carrying her in his arms feeling a little like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. Puck mentally slapped himself for being a pussy.  
_  
The fuck Puckerman? Get your head into the game and stop thinking about weddings when you could be squeezing Rachel's sweet ass. It's right there. Just touch it man. _

"I'll protect you Rach," he told her, his voice deep with innuendo while his hand slid underneath her and copped a feel, his other hand grazing side boob. She didn't say anything to indicate that she noticed.  
_  
That's more like it Puckerman. She's staying at your house; the least she could do is let you get to second base. _

"You're my hero," Rachel whispered looking up at him from under her dark lashes and a silence followed then Rachel shifted higher and pressed her lips against his.

Puck was stunned for a couple of seconds but then his usual male response kicked in and his arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him. Their kisses were more desperate now as he set her down on her feet and then pushed her back against the wall he had been stripping sliding her arms above her head; capturing them with one hand while the other grabbed the hem of her tank top and tugged it upwards revealing her red lace bra. He grunted with frustration at the obstruction to her boobs and Rachel closed her eyes and sighed giving herself over to him. Puck used his free hand to reach behind to unhook her bra then he used his teeth to tug the scrap of material up, freeing her breasts for him. He took a nipple into his mouth without hesitation and twirled his tongue around it causing Rachel to gasp and arch her back towards him. Her hands struggled to be free of his grasp but Puck held her firm, attacking her nipple and then the other, licking his way across the valley of her breasts.

"Oh Noah," she breathed writhing against the wall and Puck slid his warm hand up her body to cup her breast as he nipped and sucked.

She was shuddering against him now and all Puck could think about was getting her naked and getting inside of her. He finally released her arms and in one swift movement tugged her top and bra over her head leaving her topless. He then hooked his thumbs into her tiny shorts and tugged them down to her ankles, taking her underwear with them. Fuck, she was sexy standing there naked in his house. Rachel had been stunned for a moment then she took over roughly pushing him against the wall she had been standing against. She grabbed his t-shirt and wrenched it over his head before kissing her way down his chest until she reached the button of his jeans.

"Fuck Rach," Puck groaned out loud his head falling back onto the wall as he closed his eyes, feeling her tiny hands pulling down his jeans and freeing his dick. As soon as her hands touched him he bucked forward and suddenly her mouth was around him, "Rach...fuck."

He missed her mouth. Rachel knew how to do some awesome things with her tongue and she had no gag reflex which meant that he could ram her as much as he wanted. And he wanted to. Their foreplay and sex had always been rough, even back in high school. He knew she liked it that way and he didn't mind, the harder he slammed into her the more her boobs bounced and he loved watching that, plus the tiny bruises that he left on her thighs had been kind of like marking his territory. Puck stopped thinking about the times he had fucked Rachel in the past and focused on fucking her now. He looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down on him and he moaned from the pleasure causing her to hum deep in her throat nearly sending him over the edge. Nearly. He was a stud and he had his shit together. Puck grabbed Rachel's arms and hauled her to her feet not even giving her a moment to think before he hiked her up to his waist and slid into her. Rachel's legs automatically wound around his waist and she gasped from the unexpected intrusion before a moan left her lips and she collapsed against him drawing in shuddering breaths.

"You still like it hard baby?" Puck asked her, his voice harsh with desire and Rachel's grip on his shoulders tightened in anticipation.

"Yes, yes," she was muttering and Puck started pumping hard inside of her using his hands on her hips to lift her up and down.

Their pace was fast and furious completely focused on each other like there was no one else in the world except for the two of them. Rachel bit down lightly on his collar bone causing him to let out an oath as he grabbed her neck and pulled her mouth to his. She whimpered and let her head fall backwards as she started breathing faster and faster bouncing up and down; her breasts jiggling deliciously. She was close, Puck was too but he wanted to see her fall apart first. Puck dipped his head and latched onto one of her nipples again and Rachel let out a strangled cry as her walls clenched down around him. Puck glanced up at her, revelling in the look on her face contorted from the pleasure, a heated redness on her cheeks. Rachel grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him and Puck let himself go, pulling her down onto him three times until he was completely spent inside of her and they leaned against each other breathing deeply.

Once the euphoria of sex wore off they were both painfully aware of what they had just done. Rachel released his waist from her legs and Puck gently placed her two feet firmly on the ground. In the silence that followed they both picked up their clothes and shrugged them back on not once meeting each other's eyes. Once they were both dressed they finally looked at each other and another long moment followed. Luckily they were saved from having to speak by Rachel's cell phone going off. She dived for it, thankful for the distraction and Puck grabbed the paint stripping tool and started stripping paint off the wall he had just fucked Rachel against with vigour while trying to listen in on Rachel's one sided conversation.

"Oh hey Brittany."

"Not much, just at Noah's new house."

"You're around the corner? What now?"

"Okay, I'll be right out."

"Brittany wants to go to lunch," Rachel told him hanging up her cell and Puck just grunted in her general direction wondering what the heck he was supposed to say to her. Rachel shifted awkwardly from one foot to another obviously waiting for him to say something but Puck had nothing. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to string together a coherent sentence right now. A loud horn beeped out the front of his house and Rachel sighed, "That's Brittany, I'll be home later."

Puck settled on grunting at her again and then he heard her soft footsteps exit his house. Once he was sure she'd gone he let himself fully realise what had just happened and he ran a hand over his nonexistent hair and let out a deep breath of air. Fuck what a mess. It had been hot as shit but what did it mean? Did it mean anything? Belatedly he realised these were probably the questions he should have asked her when she was waiting for him but because he was such an idiot he hadn't been able to ask her. Puck shook his head. He would focus on fixing up his house, he would worry about Rachel later, it wasn't like she was going anywhere, he didn't think she was anyway.

* * *

Rachel got into the passenger seat of Brittany's car and Brittany greeted her happily pulling onto the road again without checking her mirror, nearly wiping out a kid on a bicycle. Rachel closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening to not let her die. Rachel belatedly realised that Brittany was still talking.

"...and then I thought you might be hungry too and that's why I called you," Brittany finished saying and Rachel just gave her a smile while keeping her eye on the road. Brittany suddenly sat up straight in her seat and turned to Rachel with a scandalised look on her face.

"Oh my god you and Puck totally just had sex," Brittany exclaimed excitedly and Rachel was torn between being horrified that somehow Brittany knew and screaming with fear at the truck that was about to collide with them.

"Brittany, eyes on the road!" Rachel shrieked and Brittany jerked her little car back into her lane waving when the truck driver blew his horn at her.

"Have a good day!" Brittany called out of her window happily.

"Why do you think Noah and I...had sex?" Rachel asked her, trying to sound aloof and Brittany just shrugged.

"It's like a fifth sense of mine," she said earnestly and Rachel hid a smile when Brittany added mysteriously, "I could be like one of the x-men."

Rachel closed her eyes to think which was a bad idea because as soon as she did she remembered the feel of Noah between her thighs, and the way he had whispered her name. Rachel opened her eyes and looked over at Brittany. It would be nice to tell someone her insane reason for coming back to Lima other than Kurt. Brittany seemed to sense that Rachel was struggling with wanting to talk to her and flashed her a comforting smile.

"You know if you want to talk you can talk to me, I may not understand you most of the time but sometimes it helps to be able to talk to someone," Brittany said caringly, and Rachel had to concede the blonde did have a point. Maybe she wasn't as clueless as they had all thought. Brittany added giggling, "Like I'm glad you're here in Lima Rachel because I usually talk to my cat about my problems but now I can talk to you."

Rachel had to laugh at that.

"Well tell me your problem first and then we will talk about mine," Rachel decided to compromise and Brittany pulled into a parking spot in front of a cafe, nearly running over an elderly couple who managed to move out of the way just in time. Rachel gave them an apologetic wave while Brittany exited the car, completely obvious. Brittany and Rachel sat down at a table and both patiently waited for the waitress to come take their orders before they started up their conversation again.

"We are having trouble deciding on where to go to dinner for our sixth month anniversary," Brittany announced to Rachel who frowned. She had only ever seen Brittany with Mike and Matt so that had to mean one of them was her boyfriend. It was strange that neither boy had mentioned her as their girlfriend and Noah hadn't said anything either. When the five of them hung out earlier that week Brittany acted the same way towards both boys.

"You and Mike?" Rachel hazarded a guess and Brittany nodded.

"And Matt," Brittany added with a dreamy smile and Rachel gaped at her a little.

"You, Mike and Matt?" Rachel asked in disbelief and Brittany nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, we're dating."

"All three of you," Rachel repeated for clarification and Brittany nodded again, frowning at Rachel like she was the crazy one.

"Of course, you can't have one without the other, it's like we're a hot dog. I'm the sausage, Matt is mustard and Mike is ketchup. Just mustard, or just ketchup is good, but when you have mustard and ketchup together its perfect," Brittany explained the situation using metaphors that disgusted Rachel but also gave her a strange craving for a hot dog. Rachel couldn't believe that Matt and Mike were happily dating the same girl at the same time together but the two boys had been very close in high school.

"I see, so where do you want to go for dinner?" Rachel asked curiously and Brittany frowned.

"Mexican, but Matt and Mike want Italian, they are always ganging up on me," Brittany complained narrowing her eyes and Rachel nodded understanding the dilemma.

"Well why don't you plan a romantic dinner at home and order in, that way you get your Mexican and the boys get their Italian and everyone is happy."

"Wow, you are like really smart," Brittany cried out with glee clapping her hands excitedly, then she put on a sombre face and asked seriously, "So how can I help you?"

Rachel breathed in deeply before answering her.

"I need to tell Puck about why I didn't get married but I'm afraid," Rachel told her quietly and Brittany cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Of what?"

"That everything I did is for nothing and he doesn't want me," Rachel told her and Brittany kind of giggled like Rachel was asking a silly question.

"Rach, Puck has wanted you since high school," Brittany told her still laughing and Rachel shook her head sadly.

"You don't get it Britt, I really hurt him when I left," Rachel admitted in a small voice and Brittany gave her a strangely knowledgeable look.

"Well when you hurt someone you have to apologise and then find a way to make it better," Brittany told her simply and Rachel started to look at her in a new light. Maybe there was some genius under all that blonde.

Rachel was going to tell him first thing tomorrow. She was going to write her speech tonight before bed and then in the morning at breakfast they were finally going to talk.

"You are very wise," Rachel complimented her and Brittany gave her a blank look.

"Huh?"

Rachel laughed again.

* * *

Puck had worked on the house all day, thankful that it was distracting him from thinking about Rachel. He got home and took a shower then settled in to watch TV with a six pack of beer. Rachel had been out with Brittany all day and she had sent him a text saying she was brining dinner home for him. There was the sound of a door opening and Puck twisted his head back to try and get a glimpse of her.

"Did you know Brittany, Matt and Mike are all dating each other?" Puck heard Rachel ask when she walked into the house and Puck smirked. She found out about that did she? Matt and Mike were happy dating the same girl but they knew it wasn't exactly normal so they didn't tend to tell people.

"Yeah, it's weird but it works for them," Puck replied shrugging and a bag of take out Chinese food was dropped onto his lap.

Rachel had a bottle of wine which she handed to him to uncork and he did that while she grabbed a glass from the kitchen and came back to sit beside him on the couch. After pouring her some wine Puck poked at the honey chicken and sweet and sour pork while Rachel grabbed the vegetarian fried rice and thoughtfully took a bite.

"Do you think Matt and Mike...?" Rachel began the sentence that Puck had promised himself he would never think about.

"Stop, I do not want to think about it, ever," Puck interrupted her pointing at her with his fork.

Their eyes met and then they both started laughing. Rachel stretched her legs over his lap and Puck rested a hand on her leg casually as they finished eating. Neither said anything as they snuggled in for a night of television after they had eaten their fill with Puck drinking beers and Rachel sipping on her wine. An hour or so went by and Puck couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know why she came back. He wanted to know what today meant to her, if it meant anything at all. It sure as hell meant something to him but he wasn't telling her that until he knew how she felt. Puck pinched her leg lightly and Rachel turned her soulful brown eyes towards him.

"Rach, we need to talk," Puck said, hating how cliché that line sounded and Rachel stared at him owlishly for a couple of moments before pulling her legs from his lap.

"Can we talk tomorrow when we both have clear heads?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with him but in that moment Puck was transported back to that one moment in high school when she had asked him that same question in a different way and all the hurt he felt back then came rushing to the surface as he remembered what happened next.

"Sure, if you haven't left for New York by then," he told her dryly ignoring the tears that sprung to her eyes at his cold treatment of her. Fuck her; he wasn't going to let her make him feel bad for protecting himself against her. Puck turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs feeling like he was seventeen again and Rachel followed him.

"Noah..." she began but Puck didn't want to hear any more, instead he walked into Hannah's room and slammed the door behind him viciously. He could hear her soft sniffling outside the door before her footsteps shuffled off and Puck angrily punched the wall.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was really kicking my ass LOL But anyway hope you like it! I kind of hurried the ending but I really wanted to get this posted.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Friday

**AN: All right, its Friday. Enjoy my darlings!**

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own anything.**

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry****Friday**

Rachel came down the stairs Friday morning practicing her speech in her head but when she entered the kitchen she was shocked to find Noah sitting at the table staring intensely at her. Her speech that she had spent hours memorizing flew right out the window. Noah pointed to the chair opposite him and Rachel obediently took a seat wringing her hands together. There was a tense silence and then Noah spoke, his face expressionless.

"Truth time Rachel no more putting it off, why did you run from New York?"

Rachel knew that it was now or never and she dug in deep and spoke from her heart trying to explain everything she had felt before her not-wedding and what she was feeling now.

"I thought I was ready to get married; I really did. Jesse and I had been together for two years and everyone else we knew had taken the next step so Jesse and I agreed that it was time for us to get married as well. Jesse and I love each other, we do, but I don't think it's ever been the 'I would die without you' love. We've always been comfortable with each other; everything was always so easy between me and Jesse."

Rachel left it unsaid but they both heard it. _Not like it was between us._

"So Jesse and I got engaged and planned the wedding. I was going to go through with it; I was going to smile and say 'I do' to the one man who I knew never made my heart race, who never fought with me until we were hoarse from screaming, who never made me crazy. I was in my wedding dress ready to go and then I looked at myself in the mirror and it was like I didn't recognize myself. I didn't know who I was. The me I remembered was driven and daring and always willing to take chances but the woman who was staring back at me was settling, and she was afraid of looking into her past and seeing her deepest regrets. I asked myself if I had any regrets and I had just one," Rachel knew she was rambling but she was telling it the best way she knew how. The way she was feeling it.

"Which was?" Noah asked tightly and Rachel's brown eyes met his across the table full of sadness and sincerity.

"You Noah," Rachel whispered and a look of shock crossed over his face before the emotionless mask fell back on. Rachel leaned forward over the table her eyes remaining locked with his, "Do you remember the graduation party?"

"You mean the one where I told you that I had actual feelings for you and you told me to come over the next day so that we could talk about it and I turned up at your house only to find out that you had jumped on the first flight to New York and never contacted me again?" Noah asked unkindly bitterness and sarcasm dripping from his words. Rachel knew she had hurt him badly but she hadn't known how much she had hurt him until that moment. Noah narrowed his eyes a little and then shrugged, "Naa, doesn't ring a bell."

"I never apologized for that did I?" Rachel said apologetically and Noah gave her an ugly smile that looked so out of place on his handsome face.

"I learned my lesson, you taught me well," he replied snidely and Rachel bowed her head accepting the hurt he was throwing her way. She knew he had to have a lot of pent up resentment towards her for what she did. She would bear the brunt of his anger, she deserved it.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you Noah. I was scared and cowardly. Everything that you felt for me I felt for you too and it scared me. I couldn't say it out loud to you because I knew that if I did I would never want to leave you and I still had so much to do. So I left. I should have told you why but I was just a stupid kid scared of what I felt for you and what that would mean," Rachel felt a couple of stray tears escaping and she hurriedly brushed them away. Noah stood up and moved over to the sink leaning onto it for a moment before turning back to face her with his arms folded across his chest, his face impassive and unforgiving.

"It's all in the past now," he told her tightly but Rachel shook her head.

"Not for me, Noah, I never stopped having these feelings for you. It wasn't until a couple of years later when I realized what a huge mistake I had made but I never came back because I figured that you would have moved on. So I settled for Jesse but just settling isn't good enough for him or me. That's why I jumped on the first plane and came here, to you. Hoping that even after all these years that you would still want me," Rachel said those last words hesitantly and then she waited. A long silence filled the air. Noah was just staring at her but she couldn't read his decision which was frightening because she used to be able to read him like a book. Rachel hurriedly started speaking again to fill in the awful silence, "And I would completely understand if you wanted nothing to do with me. The way I acted was horrendous and..."

"Rachel, you're an idiot," Noah finally spoke up and all the words Rachel was about to say faded away. There was the slightest hint of affection in that sentence, there was still hope.

"I know," Rachel admitted then she stood up and moved over to him, not touching him just yet as she didn't want to scare him too much with what she was about to say, "I still love you, even after all this time."

Noah's face finally broke and a pained look came over him. Rachel reached up a hand to touch his cheek and Noah grabbed her hand and held it against his face desperately closing his eyes as though to live in her touch.

"I can't say it back Rach, for all I know I'm going to wake up tomorrow and you will be on your way to New York," Noah told her in a broken voice and Rachel took his face between her hands and stared into his eyes leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Then I'll make it simple for you, if you say it, if you still feel the same way, I won't ever leave," she promised him and Noah stared down at her, his mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

"Rach I..." he finally started to say something but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on his front door.

* * *

Puck tore himself out of Rachel's grasp and stalked to his front door. If this was Mike or Matt he was going to tear them apart with his bare hands, he wouldn't even care if it made Brittany cry and Puck kind of loved Brittany in a 'she's-my-lovable-dumb-sister' way and hated to see her cry. Puck wrenched the door open with so much force that it slammed into the wall behind it startling the person standing on his front porch. Come the fuck on? Seriously? Puck knew the universe had to hate him because Jesse St James was standing outside his fucking house.

"Hey Puck, long time no see. Is Rachel here? I checked her New York apartment and Shelby's and her dad's and I tried to think of where else she could be and I kind of came up with here," Jesse asked him smiling amiably and Puck just continued to stare at him like a mirage.

"The fuck?" Puck muttered out loud and Jesse's smile faltered a little as he looked around awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with Puck staring at him.

"Noah who is…Jesse?" came Rachel's small questioning voice from behind him and Puck turned back to her.

"Rachel, I was hoping we could talk," Jesse addressed her and Puck resisted the urge to punch him out for even looking at Rachel. Rachel risked a glance up at Puck's face before nodding and forcing a smile.

"Yes, of course," Rachel said to Jesse and as she passed Puck she placed a hand on his forearm and gave him a squeeze. Puck's hand reached out to grip hers for a long moment and then; he let her go. He fucking let her go. Rachel stepped out onto the porch with Jesse and then closed the front door behind her. Puck had fucking let her go; he was an idiot.

Puck didn't mean to eavesdrop. So what if he pushed the window open so that he could hear their conversation? It was hot inside the house and he wanted to feel the breeze. He leaned a little further out and peeked out of the window to get a good glimpse of the pair.

"We're quite a pair aren't we Rachel Berry?" Jesse was saying and Rachel gave a giggle.

"Yeah, we're quite the pair," she said softly and Puck watched in horror as Rachel slipped her arms around Jesse's waist and they hugged each other tightly. A sick feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach as he stormed to the front door.

"What the fuck?" Puck threw open the front door startling the couple apart.

"Noah..." Rachel began but Puck shook his head violently.

"Two minutes ago you were in there telling me you were in love with me and now you're out here reconciling with St Douche," Puck pointed a finger in Jesse's face rudely.

"Hey," Jesse interrupted indignantly but Puck continued talking over him.

"This is just typical Rachel Berry, you come sweeping into my life when I forced myself not to think about you for years and suddenly you're the only thing on my mind, asleep awake, all I think of is you. Then you tell me that you're still in love with me and I think maybe, just maybe we can work out this time but then the next minute you've bent me down and you've fucked me over again, right up the fucking asshole," Puck knew he wasn't even making sense but he didn't care. He'd caught Rachel's verbal diarrhea that was the only excuse he could think of to explain what he said next, "Every time you make me fucking love you and I hate you for doing that shit to me."

Puck's chest was heaving with fury, his hazel eyes fixed on Rachel accusingly. Jesse tapped him on the shoulder and Puck clenched his fists turning.

"Can I just interrupt your rant to inform you that I was just telling Rachel how thankful I was that she didn't come to the wedding because it forced me to accept my sexuality? I like guys Puck, and Rachel was just saying how ridiculous we had both been pretending with each other," Jesse explained quite simply, throwing a mischievous smile Rachel's way.

Puck's mouth dropped open and he was rendered speechless. Jesse and Rachel both frowned at him curiously then turned to each other.

"You sure know how to pick them my darling," Jesse said to Rachel leaning over to press a kiss against Rachel's cheek and Rachel looked over at Puck fondly.

"You mean damaged and emotionally stunted?" Rachel suggested and Jesse just chuckled in response.

"See you guys," Jesse inclined his head at Rachel and then Puck who was still stunned then he wandered back to his rental car and drove away.

Puck finally regained the ability to speak but before he could say anything Rachel spoke.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel turned to him her voice stern and Puck winced knowing he was about to get the lecture of his life when Rachel's face melted into a bright smile, "You love me."

Holy fuck he had said it out loud. Puck didn't even think, he just jumped in his truck and pulled out of the driveway knocking over the garbage bin as he left leaving Rachel standing there stunned in his driveway. He was an asshole.

* * *

After an hour Rachel was sure Noah wasn't coming back anytime soon so she called Kurt, who was still in town, and Brittany who didn't mind calling in sick to work telling them that she needed them desperately. Kurt arrived with his make up bag and a bottle of wine while Brittany bought chocolates the two arriving within moments of each other. Rachel was supremely thankful for their foresight into bringing supplies for a potential sob fest.

"Puck turned up at work driving like the devil was on his heels, what did you do?" Kurt asked her placing his make up bag down and gesturing for Rachel to take a seat which she did obediently. Kurt was trying to branch into make up as well as hair to expand the salon and Rachel was his favorite blank canvas. Brittany started pouring wine and snapping off pieces of chocolate handing them out. Rachel stuffed a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"I told him," Rachel huffed downheartedly and Kurt raised an eyebrow pulling out some tweezers. Rachel winced in anticipation of the eyebrow pluck she was about to receive.

"And?" Kurt persisted sarcastically his blue eyes twinkling with playful mischief, "Did he declare his undying love, sweep you upstairs and make love to you?"

Rachel gave him a glare and Kurt shrugged and started plucking almost viciously. Kurt knew exactly what happened he just liked hearing horrible things out loud. It was a quirk of his.

"He ran away obviously," Rachel snapped at him wincing every time he ripped a hair out. Brittany gave Rachel's hand a gentle pat.

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry, I'll get Mike to talk some sense into him...actually I'll get Matt to do it. Mike had mad tae kwon do skills but I'm a little worried Puck might snap him like a twig," Brittany amended her plan frowning a little and Rachel laughed at the mental image of Puck snapping Mike in half. Mike was a gorgeous young man but just so…

"Your man is very twig-like," Kurt mused thoughtfully saying exactly what Rachel had been thinking to Brittany who gave a resigned nod.

"Don't send Matt or Mike, I think he just needs time to work things out on his own," Rachel stopped Brittany from setting her boyfriends on Noah and Brittany looked skeptical but smiled cheerily.

"You going to be okay Miss Diva?" Kurt asked his voice softening in a way which Rachel knew meant he actually meant what he was saying. Kurt was a complex guy but once you got to know him you figured him out. If he made fun of you that meant he liked you, if he was nice to you he was most likely backstabbing you and if he used that soft voice, that meant he was really concerned. Rachel and Kurt understood each other, which was why they were such good friends.

"I will be," Rachel assured him then she paused to look out of the window.

_As soon as Noah comes home to me._

* * *

When it hit six in the evening Puck knew he couldn't put off closing shop any longer. He paced back and forth at his truck for ten minutes, then wasted another ten minutes sitting in his truck looking for a new radio station to listen to. He knew he had to go home to see Rachel but he didn't know what he was going to say to her. Puck figured now was as good a time as any to finish up his left over pot that he had been hiding in his glove box; he really needed to relax. Taking a toke his mind drifted back to one night Senior Year when he and Rachel had been in his truck and he had finally convinced her to get high with him.

"_Noah, I can't feel my nose," Rachel cooed going cross eyed as she pointed to the middle of her face and Puck laughed. _

"_It's there Berry, trust me," Puck told her leaning over to kiss the tip just to prove it to her and Rachel giggled, causing Puck to laugh again._

"_I cannot believe I let you convince me to do this," Rachel said for the hundredth time and Puck shrugged grinning charmingly._

"_I can't believe it took me so long to convince you, it was easier getting you in the sack than getting you to smoke up," Puck laughed at her and Rachel pouted taking his words to heart. She crawled across the cab of the truck and straddled his lap. _

"_You don't think I'm a slut do you Noah?" Rachel asked him seriously and Puck was stunned. A slut? Rachel had sleep with two guys; Finn whom she had been dating at the time, and himself and even then it had taken him the better part of the year to get into her pants. _

"_Rach, you are seriously asking me, Noah Puckerman McKinley Man Whore, if I think you are a slut?" Puck asked in disbelief and when Rachel nodded Puck took her face between his large hands and smiled, "Rach you are beautiful and talented and crazy as all hell but you are definitely not a slut. You slept with Finn cos you loved him and you slept with me because…well I don't know why the hell you slept with me."_

_Rachel gave him this look, like he was just so silly. _

"_Because I care for you deeply Noah," Rachel said like it was something he should have already know and all Puck knew was that no one had ever made him feel the way Rachel did. He had the weirdest feeling that no one ever would._

He had just finished up his last joint when his phone rang startling him out of a trance. Puck flicked the phone up to his ear making sure the caller wasn't Rachel because; well fuck, he still wasn't ready to talk to her.

"Hey Puck what's going on?" Finn's voice came loudly through the speaker and Puck grinned to himself.

"Finn man, what the fuck is up bitch?" Puck asked his friend emphasizing every second word then laughing at himself. Fuck when did he get so funny? He should film this shit. Finn sighed deeply.

"You're high aren't you?" Finn asked like he already knew the answer and Puck snorted.

"Fucking oath."

Puck could practically see Finn shaking his head. Fuck him, the dude was clearly jealous.

"I heard Kurt's visiting, I haven't seen him since Christmas," Finn told him thoughtfully and Puck thought back to when he arrived at the garage that morning. Kurt had been dancing around to some musical and singing at the top of his lungs into a wrench. Fucking embarrassing man.

"Yeah the dude's all up in my garage playing some shithouse music and it's fucking with my work chi," Puck muttered to Finn distractedly and Finn laughed.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"When you coming to visit man? I could use you around right now."

Though Puck didn't know how Finn would feel about the fact that Puck was trying to…whatever he was trying to do with Rachel. Rachel and Finn had parted as friends but Puck still felt a little awkward about the whole Rachel/Finn drama.

"Easter holidays," Finn told him, then he added with warmth in his voice, "Tell Hannah congratulations for winning Nationals."

Puck frowned.

"Hey, how did you know she won?"

Seriously Puck had only gotten the text that morning. He hadn't even told Rachel yet.

"You just told me," Finn said quickly and Puck's frown depended.

"I did? That's weird I don't remember telling you," Puck said in confusion.

"Uh, the phone's cutting out man, call you later," Finn ended the call abruptly.

Puck stared at his phone frowning. Something just wasn't adding up there but he was way too stoned to figure out what. He'd think about it later, when he didn't have Rachel Berry floating around in his head. Puck threw his phone down and then ran a hand over his head. A drink that's what he needed. A nice cold beer. Then he would go home and deal with Rachel.

* * *

Sneaking back into his own house hours later drunk and a still little stoned Puck felt a little like an asshole. He crept up the stairs and peeked into his room to find Rachel curled up in a ball on his bed and breathed a silent sigh of relief. She hadn't left. Puck stumbled into the room and Rachel sat up suddenly awake but when she saw him standing there she gave a small smile and held out her hand to him. Puck collapsed onto the bed beside her and pulled her back flush against him so that he was spooning her. He wasn't ready to talk just yet, he just wanted to hold her but there was no way he would say that shit out loud. Luckily for him Rachel understood him because she just snuggled back into him and went to sleep. Puck inhaled the scent of her hair, mangoes, and closed his eyes feeling comfortable and content.

And all because of fucking Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN: two more chapters to go! Yew! Get excited people.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you guys long time!**


	8. Saturday

**AN: So a lot of you picked up on the Finn/Hannah goings on, oh no I'm not as tricky as I thought hahaha. But yeah I do realize it is kind of weird considering Finn is all grown and Hannah is a senior but they have known each other their whole lives and I am sure it happens. Besides she's be eighteen and out of school in a couple of months.**

**AN2: Sorry this took so long, I finally finished my first attempt at writing a young adult novel and my hubs printed it for me for my birthday so that I could read through and make notes on all the things I did wrong so I have been a little distracted :)**

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry ****Saturday**

Puck woke up alone. He lifted his head from his pillow slowly and groaned. Hangover to the max, this totally sucked. Thank God it was Saturday. Puck rolled over and then noticed that the space beside him was cold and he sat up in alarm. Where did his woman go? Puck threw back his sheets and slowly got to his feet before trudging down the stairs. He could hear soft humming coming from the kitchen and moved to stand in the doorway to the kitchen to see Rachel flitting around the kitchen and the tightness in his chest faded.

"Pancakes for breakfast Noah," Rachel said to him smiling and Puck went over to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"Gotta hit the can," he announced grandly and Rachel made a face at him turning back to cooking and Puck meandered past the front door into the bathroom but not before giving Rachel a squeeze on the ass. What? It was there and he wanted to touch it, sue him. He was emerging from the bathroom and stopped in his tracks when his mother came stumbling through the front door with her suitcases followed by Hannah was filing in behind her.

"Mom you're home," Puck said in surprise because with all the Rachel Berry floating around in his head and his house he had completely forgotten that he had a mom and sister who lived there. Hannah gave him a look that said she thought he was an idiot which he was kind of used to receiving from her lately; the kid was a badass high school senior, Puck was kind of proud.

"Noah how many times have I told you to rinse your cereal bowl before placing it in the sink?" Rachel scolded him from the kitchen not realizing that they had company and Noah's mother Rebecca narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Noah Eli Puckerman, I told you no lady friends while I was away," Puck winced as his mother's voice rose in volume with each word.

"Mom I'm twenty fucking four, if I want to have a girl over I should be allowed to have a girl over," Puck protested ignoring Hannah who was silently laughing at him from behind their mother. Whatever; he'd get her back somehow for her lack of sibling support.

"Watch your mouth Noah Eli Puckerman. Who is the tramp this time?" his mother demanded and Puck looked down at the floor when Rachel walked sheepishly out of the kitchen.

Back in high school his mother had literally been in love with Rachel, seriously Puck was worried his mom was going to embrace being a lesbian and take Rachel for herself. When Rachel left for New York his mother hadn't stopped yammering about 'that nice Jewish girl' and how it was 'such a shame she doesn't come by anymore' followed by the 'what did you do Noah?' that he had known was inevitable since introducing the two Jewish women.

"Hello Mrs Puckerman," Rachel greeted his mother warmly and Rebecca's look of disgust turned into one of absolute joy. Hannah too was grinning like an idiot. She and Rachel had gotten on well; Hannah said Rachel was the reason she joined Glee in high school.

"Rachel Berry? Oh honey it's so good to see you, what are you doing back here?" Rebecca gushed excitedly wrapping Rachel into a tight hug before turning to Puck and slapping the back of his head with her hand, "Noah why didn't you tell me it was Rachel?"

Fuck his mother had an iron hand or some shit; maybe it was a Jewish chick thing? Hannah pushed her way through her mother and brother and gave Rachel a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Hannah squealed giving Rachel this look that Puck wasn't sure he liked and then Hannah glanced back at Puck wickedly before back to Rachel, "So how long will you be staying in Lima?"

"That all depends," Rachel said coyly and Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"On?"

Rachel gave Puck a questioning look from under her dark lashes.

"On Noah," she said softly and Rebecca turned to face him so quickly that he thought her head was going to spin off.

Puck was sure his mom was about to have a heart attack right there due to the excitement that Rachel and Puck were possibly getting together in an official sense.

"Noah are you really going to let this gorgeous, Jewish woman get away?" Rebecca asked her son her eyes flashing with pride and when Puck didn't answer her straight away she narrowed her eyes at him questioningly, "Noah?"

Puck didn't even realize that he had started backing away but there he was unconsciously heading for the door.

"I just need time to think," Puck told the three of them and they all gave him looks. Rachel's was sad, his mother's was furious and Hannah's was pitying. He was such an asshole but he just had to go, "I'll be back."

And Puck hightailed it from his house and went to the only place he knew he could get some apparently sane advice. Matt and Mike's.

* * *

Rachel, Rebecca and Hannah were left watching Puck's dust as he tore off out of the house then they heard the loud rumble of his truck as he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"It's official my brother is a freaking moron," Hannah commented bluntly in the silence that followed and Rachel forced a smile.

"I think in this instance we can offer him a little understanding, I did kind of come out of nowhere and turn his life upside down," Rachel tried to make excuses for Puck's behavior just as she had done when they were back in high school and Rebecca fixed her with the mothering stare of knowledge. Rachel was sure that Noah had never told his mother why she left so suddenly so Rachel knew Rebecca wouldn't be able to understand Noah's behavior until she knew.

"Well I think you better tell me what's happened then," Rebecca invited her sensibly and the three women headed into the living room for a long overdue talk.

It didn't take long for Rachel to tell her story and once she was done Hannah was shaking her head and Rebecca slapped Rachel on the head much like she had done to Puck earlier.

"Ouch," Rachel yelped in surprise before rubbing the back of her head and Hannah snorted with laughter knowing exactly what a slap to the head was like from her mother.

"You and Noah are perfect for each other. You are both stupid," Rebecca cursed them getting up and walking towards the kitchen. She paused in the doorway to look back at Rachel, "My Noah is a good boy. He'll do the right thing, especially for you."

Rachel felt heartened by her words and smiled thankfully. Hannah scooted closer to Rachel on the couch.

"She's right; my brother is totally ridiculous over you, he always has been. He's still a kid at heart and I think he knows that once he's with you his life will change and he's just having trouble adjusting. I bet you he is at Matt and Mike's right now and they are telling him he's an idiot before they send him home with his tail between his legs," Hannah told her laughing a little and Rachel let out a giggle knowing Hannah was probably right. Matt and Mike were Noah's go to guys for anything and everything.

Hannah leaned forward and sighed her shoulders tensing slightly.

"So you're not gonna fuck him over again are you? Cos you messed him up pretty bad the first time," Hannah said seriously a hint of warning in her words and Rachel shook her head.

"No I promise," Rachel swore and Hannah seemed to believe she was being truthful because she relaxed her shoulders.

"You know after you left he never dated another brunette? Always blonde's, always bimbo's. I was pretty worried about him for a while. Did you know he stopped singing for a while?" Hannah paused to look at Rachel who shook her head slowly and Hannah continued, "He finally picked himself up and bought that house. He only just started singing again. Noah has the emotional maturity of a potato but its because he never let himself trust anyone after you. I like you heaps Rachel but if you hurt my brother again I will make your life a living hell."

Rachel gave a firm nod.

"Understood."

Hannah and Rachel shared smiles of understanding. Hannah's phone started ringing and after she quickly checked the caller ID she blushed before hurrying into the bathroom for some privacy and Rachel sighed seeing no sign of Noah's truck pulling into the driveway. This was not going exactly how she had planned. But when it came to Noah Puckerman nothing ever went to plan. That was the beauty of Noah.

* * *

Mike answered Puck's furious knocks and though he looked slightly bemused to see Puck on his doorstep wearing his pajamas he jerked his head indicating for Puck to follow him inside the house.

"Hey man what's up?" Mike asked his friend and Puck walked into the kitchen to find Matt there eating his breakfast. Matt gave a milky grin Cheerio's dropping out of his mouth and into his bowl when he saw Puck nudging the cereal box across the table towards him.

"It's Berry man," Puck said sighing deeply as he took a seat at the table and Mike sat down opposite him tapping his fingertips together thoughtfully. Puck grabbed a spare bowl and shook the cereal into his bowl before covering the Cheerio's in milk and digging in. What? He was a dude and men needed to eat when they were thinking, it was like science or something. And he had just walked out on Berry pancakes so he was starving.

"Ah that old chestnut," Mike said reverently then he grinned at Matt knowingly.

"I gotta tell you guys something and after I tell you promise to forget it because this is seriously going to jeopardize my badassness," Puck said to his friends chewing loudly and Matt and Mike exchanged amused looks before nodding.

"Okay."

"Rachel and I had this thing senior year," Puck announced expecting shocked looks from his two friends but they both looked at him waiting expectantly. When it became clear that there wasn't any more to it Matt and Mike both frowned.

"Is that the secret? Because everyone totally knew that," Mike pointed out bluntly.

"They did?" Puck asked in shock and Matt nodded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah man, it was obvious."

"Even Shue knew and you know Shue doesn't know much except singing and Spanish. I don't even know how the guy got Rachel's mom to date him, he has no game," Mike said getting a little off topic for a moment and Matt gave him an exasperated look before taking over.

"You guys went to Prom together, you had never been to a dance before and somehow Rachel got you to go to Prom, that kind of spoke for itself," Matt commented a small smile coming to his face at the memory of seeing Puck and Rachel walk through the archway together at Prom. Brittany had nearly tugged his arm off in excitement. Puck stopped eating to run a hand over his head.

"At the graduation party I told her that I...shit...I told her I fucking loved her," Puck revealed slowly and Matt and Mike both stared. Now that was big fucking news. Matt and Mike had both known that Puck and Rachel had a 'thing' but knowing that the 'thing' had turned into more was kind of shocking considering they both thought Puck was the type of guy who would never fall in love with anyone.

"Holy shit a brick," Matt said in awe shaking his head.

"You loved her?" Mike asked in disbelief and Puck nodded.

"Yeah."

The three fell silent as they contemplated Puck's revelation.

"What did she say?" Mike finally spoke up and Puck's face twisted into a bitter smile as he remembered that part of his story.

"She said that 'because we were slightly inebriated we should talk about how we felt when we were sober' then she told me to come over to her place the next day to talk," Puck told them making his voice high pitched when he was imitating her voice and Mike looked thoughtful.

"And what happened?" Matt prompted curiously and Puck shook his head.

"I knocked on her front door nervous as fuck and then her dad answered. Told me that she had taken an early flight to New York that morning. She fucking ran away because I told her how I felt," Puck cursed losing his appetite as he grumpily pushed the bowl away. Even though it was years ago Puck still felt the hurt as if it happened yesterday. He had felt like such an idiot. He had waited for her to call him, to apologize or just say hello but all he got was a card on his birthday every year. Happy Birthday Noah, Love Always Rachel. For the first couple of years he threw the cards in the trash but the past couple he kept them.

"But now she's back and staying at your place? After not marrying Jesse," Mike tried to get a full grasp of what happened and Puck nodded.

"She told me that she loves me."

Mike made a whistling noise through his teeth.

"What did you say?" Mike queried looking like he was on the edge of his seat with excitement.

"I told her I couldn't say it back, because the next day I could wake up and she would be gone."

"But do you love her?" Matt asked hesitantly and Puck gave him a sarcastic look.

"The fuck do you think?" Puck snapped at him gesturing to himself and the fact that he was at their house early morning wearing his pajamas.

"You fucking love her," Matt answered knowingly and Puck sighed.

"I fucking love her," Puck repeated shaking his head like he himself couldn't believe that he was in love with Rachel Berry.

Puck wondered when he had fallen back in love with her, or whether he had ever really stopped. You just don't get over chicks like Rachel Berry.

"So what are you going to do?" Mike asked the question that Puck had been afraid to consider, much less answer. It was totally up to him and that was fucking frightening.

"She said if I still loved her and told her that she would stay," Puck told them and they both started grinning like idiots until Puck continued, "But she has a career and a whole life in New York, if I tell her, she's going to give all that up to stay with me. I can't do that to her."

"Maybe she wants to, and besides, its her choice," Matt pointed out quite simply and Puck scratched his head again. Matt had a point. Rachel was the one who came up with the deal; she was willing to give it all up to stay with him in nowheresville Ohio.

"Fuck chicks are insane, especially Berry," Puck cursed and Mike and Matt both nodded.

"Tell us about it," Matt muttered then his face brightened, "Me and Mike have the day off, let's have a guy's day so that you can think about what you want to do."

"Even though we all know what you're going to do," Mike said under his breath and Puck chose to ignore him, for now even though he had a feeling Mike was right.

"Awesome," Puck agreed holding his fist out for a fist bump that the two guys returned grinning.

* * *

Luckily for Rachel, Kurt was always on hand for her Noah problems. She was actually a little surprised that he was still in town; she knew being away from the salon would be killing him, he lived and breathed that place but she was glad nonetheless. Kurt turned up after she sent him a 911 text and he came floating through the front door stopping when he saw Hannah sitting next to Rachel watching TV.

"Little Puck?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Hannah narrowed her eyes. She had put up with the original Glee Club members calling her Little Puck whenever they came over but she was a senior now and she refused to let herself be called Little Puck anymore, especially by Kurt when she towered over him.

"No one calls me Little Puck anymore Beyonce," Hannah retorted smartly and Kurt gave a sinister smile shaking his head.

"Little Puck," he muttered fondly before turning his attention to Rachel, "So my darling, what has your Neanderthal done this time?"

"Ahem, Neanderthal's sisters sitting right here," Hannah spoke up again but Kurt chose not to verbally respond though he did give her a wink. Rachel huffed audibly.

"We were going to talk but I think we freaked him out. I just need a day of distractions, can you help me out?" Rachel asked desperately and Kurt grinned in anticipation. He took a glance at Hannah; he would definitely have to do something about her and he could distract Rachel at the same time. Besides makeovers were like crack to him after all.

"Of course Miss Diva, let me just call my partner in crime," Kurt pulled out his phone and clicked his speed dial, "Brittany darling…"

Kurt wandered into the other room still jabbering on to Brittany.

Once Rachel was sufficiently disguised in a hat and oversized sunglasses she and Hannah piled into Kurt's car and he drove them to Brittany's salon. Brittany had a space reserved for them that was separated from the rest of the salon by a division that she and Kurt quickly hurried Rachel and Hannah behind.

"I don't see why I had to come along," Hannah complained for the fifth time since they left the house and Kurt tapped her on the nose.

"Silence young Padawan learner, you will learn in time," he cooed to her like she was a baby and Hannah slapped his hand away though she was smiling at his words.

"Finn finally made you watch Star Wars huh?" Hannah laughed at him and Kurt's face went pale.

"No one ever say they don't know what a Jedi is in Finn's presence," Kurt implored them earnestly and when the three girls smiled indulgently he widened his eyes in emphasis, "I'm deadly serious."

"Sit down Rach, we're going to do manicures and pedicures," Brittany announced and Rachel perched onto the chair Brittany pointed out.

"And you my dear, you are getting a make over," Kurt told Hannah rubbing his hands together before gently guiding her to a chair.

"Rachel," Hannah looked over at her desperately sitting down and Rachel gave a helpless shrug.

"Sorry Hannah, Kurt is the boss," Rachel told her apologetically and Hannah pouted and settled into her chair huffily as Kurt started flitting around her excitedly.

Rachel relaxed into her chair and Brittany flashed her a comforting smile.

"Relax Rach, I'm sure my boys are taking care of Puck," Brittany assured her and Rachel nodded.

"I don't doubt he loves me back I just don't know how to prove to him that I am in this for real."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and Brittany squeezed her hand grinning.

"You guys will work it out, you guys are like chocolate chip cookies, you're the gooey cookie and Puck's the chocolate chips. Separately they are pretty tasty but together they make one kick ass cookie," Brittany told her quite simply and Rachel had a sudden craving for choc chip cookies.

"Your metaphors always make me hungry," Rachel chuckled and Brittany looked concerned.

"What?" she asked in confusion and Rachel just laughed.

Today was just what she needed.

* * *

After texting Rachel not to worry and that he was taking a day to just chill out with his boys and Rachel sent him a text back that made him feel like a giant asshole.

_I no I just sprung all this on u take as long as u need I love u_

Puck smiled when he read her text. Rachel had finally learned to use shorthand texting. Wonders never ceased. Puck threw himself into forgetting to think as they played video game after video game and drank beer after beer and yes maybe Mike pulled out his stash and they imbibed in a little R & R. It was during one such session that a solution came to Puck. He had been worried if he got together with Rachel that she would leave him but there was a way for them to be together and he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him at all.

It was the perfect solution. He stood up and grinned at Matt and Mike holding up his beer before asking with a smirk,

"How do you guys feel about Vegas?"

* * *

**AN: Yeah I went there. Guess where the gang is going next? LOL One more chapter left.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	9. SundayMonday

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I literally just found out I was pregnant two weeks ago so my time was all filled up with doctor's appointments and baby related nervousness, plus my million and one trips to the bathroom; I swear I spend a good time of my day dry retching over the toilet. I get my first ultrasound this Friday just to find out when I'm due. I think mid March so really excited. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**7 Nights of Rachel Berry**

******Sunday**

Rachel was awoken my Noah shaking her awake and her eyes fluttered open as she looked around disorientated. What time was it? What was going on?

"Berry get your shit together, we're flying to Vegas," Noah told her gruffly and Rachel rubbed her eyes still sleepy not fully comprehending what was happening.

"Why?" she murmured softly and Noah sat on the bed and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"So I can marry your crazy ass," Noah told her quite simply and it took Rachel a couple of seconds to process what he was saying and then she sat up straight and gaped at him. He wanted to marry her? That meant he still loved her and wanted to be with her. At least she thought it did.

"You still love me?" Rachel asked needing to hear it and Puck gave her the crooked smile that she adored so much.

"Course I still love you, now get your shit together and call your dads and your mom and Shue to meet us in Vegas, I'm marrying you before you have a chance to run away," Noah chuckled kissing her again before getting to his feet and rummaging through his drawers for a bag and some clothes. Rachel jumped out of his bed and excitedly started throwing things into her suitcases chattering about having so much to do and did he think people in Las Vegas would recognize a Broadway star? His reply, "Not fucking likely babe."

"Noah what is all this yelling about?" Rebecca demanded tiredly as she barged into the room without knocking and she stared in confusion at Noah and Rachel packing their bags. Noah grinned at her and Rachel smiled as well knowing his mother was about to get the shock of her life.

"Pack your bags mom we're going to Vegas. Rachel and I are getting married."

Rachel thought that Rebecca was going to faint because she started fanning her face and breathing heavily leaning against the door jam.

"Oh my goodness," she gushed excitedly and then scurried from the room. Noah turned to Rachel and made a crazy gesture with his hand that made her giggle and then Rebecca came back into the room handing something to Noah, "Here."

"Mom," Noah said staring down at the item she had given him and Rachel tried to see what it was but Noah's hand was closed over it, effectively hiding it from her view.

"This was your grandmother's, give it to Rachel, every bride needs an engagement ring," Rebecca whispered to her son and Rachel bit her lip to stop from crying when she saw that Noah was trying to hold back tears of his own. Noah turned to her, his hazel eyes shining and then sank to one knee. This proposal was not the one she had dreamt of as a child; there was no string quartet, banner or confetti but Rachel couldn't have cared less. It was just Rachel and Noah both in their pajamas with a serious case of morning breathe and that was perfect.

"Rachel, will you be my wife?" Noah asked her simply and Rachel nodded feeling a tear or two slip down her cheeks when he placed the antique ring on her finger getting to his feet. Rebecca squeaked out a sob as Noah dipped his head to kiss her then he looked over at his mother rolling his eyes, "Come on Ma, get your stuff together, we gotta go."

Puck left it to Rachel to call Brittany and Kurt to tell them to the news. Within twenty minutes both Brittany and Kurt were storming into the house squealing with excitement before bundling Rachel away barely giving Puck a second look. Since Matt and Mike knew what was happening Puck had entrusted them to buy the plane tickets to Las Vegas and book some accommodation. They had both declared it was their treat but Puck had a feeling it was more Mike's parents treat because they were super rich and still gave Mike a hefty allowance even though Mike lived out of home and had a job. They were going all out; Mike, Matt, Brittany, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Rebecca and Hannah were all coming along with Rachel's dads and her mom and Mr Shue. Puck didn't want to think about what her parents thought considering Rachel was getting married just over a week after bailing on her first attempted wedding; he left Rachel to make that call by herself. Puck still had to call Finn because Puck didn't want to get married without his oldest friend there so he ducked out into the backyard to give Finn the unexpected news.

"Hey Puck," Finn greeted him straight away and Puck didn't waste any time.

"Finn, I'm getting married today."

"To Rachel?" Finn asked knowingly and Puck frowned.

"Yeah…how…dude…how did you know that?" Puck asked hesitantly. Puck was certain that he hadn't told Finn that he and Berry were…doing whatever it was they were doing with each other this past week so how Finn knew he was marrying Rachel was a mystery indeed.

"Uh…lucky guess?" Finn said it like a question and Puck frowned at the phone. What was Finn's deal lately? Puck was starting to worry for his friend's sanity and the fact that he seemed to have developed psychic skills. Finn started rambling again, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"So I want you to be at the wedding, think you can make it?" Puck decided to let it go and focus one what was really important today. He'd have time later to find out when Finn became such a fruit loop.

"Of course man, I wouldn't miss it," Finn assured him and Puck smiled, everything was going to plan. In a couple of hours they'd be in Vegas and he'd be getting married. Surprisingly he wasn't as petrified as he thought he'd be; he smirked when he realized that he had to be as crazy as Berry herself.

"Okay call Matt or Mike for details on where we are staying, meet you in Vegas."

"Sweet, see you man and congratulations," Finn called into the phone and Puck shook his head smiling as he ended the call.

* * *

Puck found himself blocked on the way to his truck with Rachel's absurdly enormous suitcase by Kurt who was wearing a grin that Puck wasn't sure he trusted. When Kurt was happy the general consensus was that Puck would not be. Kurt tossed his head haughtily.

"I'm cashing in my favor," Kurt announced with a raised eyebrow and then he grinned expectantly, "Invite Jesse to the wedding."

To say Puck was surprised at the odd request would be an understatement.

"Weren't you telling me just this week that Jesse was annoying?" Puck asked scratching his head in confusion. One second Kurt hated the guy the next he wanted him around? Kurt rolled his eyes like Puck was the crazy one.

"That was when he was an annoying straight man, now he's a handsome gay man whom I want to annoy me all the time," Kurt leered a little his innocent face turning just that little bit dirty and Puck grimaced. Seeing Kurt make that face really grossed Puck out big time.

"You're pathetic Hummel," he coughed behind his hand not really disguising the comment and Kurt placed his hands on his slim hips narrowing his eyes.

"You promised," Kurt reminded him whining a little before giving his foot a small stamp and Puck sighed with resignation. Yes, he had promised Kurt a favor.

"Fine, I'll tell Rachel to call him but that's as far as I go. You want to get into his pants you will have to get in there yourself," Puck threatened him and Kurt's grin returned.

"Oh I plan to my dear Puck, I definitely plan to," Kurt said softly rubbing his hands together and Puck groaned and pushed past him trying to rid his thoughts of Jesse and Kurt together.

* * *

A fair few hours later, around 4pm, they were checking into their rooms at the Riviera Hotel. There was the Riviera Royale Chapel downstairs that Matt and Mike had booked them in for a wedding at midnight; for some reason they thought that would be a romantic time to get married. Puck was starting to regret letting the two plan this trip. They had separate rooms; three for the girls, Puck's mom and sister and Kurt and two for the guys and Finn when he arrived. Rachel's dad's and her mom and Shue had organized their own rooms and were arriving later that evening. Finn was due to arrive in about two hours. As they went to the lifts to go to their rooms Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to him.

"By tonight, you will be my ball and fucking chain baby," Puck whispered to her harshly and Rachel gave a mischievous grin looking up at him from under her dark lashes.

"I can't wait," she assured him, not a hint of fear or uncertainty on her face.

"But today she belongs to us, we have a big evening planned," Brittany interrupted the pair grinning widely and when Rachel gave her a bewildered look Puck laughed.

"What?"

"Well you need a new dress and a veil at least," Brittany started listing things off on her fingers.

"Britt, the wedding is in seven hours," Rachel reminded her blonde friend but Brittany wasn't even listening as she continued to ramble to herself.

"Plus we have to find time to do your hair and make up..."

Rachel turned back to Noah with a pleading look and she could hear Kurt, Matt and Mike sniggering with laughter.

"Noah...help me," she whispered through gritted teeth and Puck just laughed.

"She's _your_ maid of honor," Puck reminded her and Brittany perked up excitedly.

"I'm the maid of honor? Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands and started jumping around on the spot. Behind her Matt and Mike smiled indulgently clearly in adoration of her. Brittany frowned as a thought crossed her mind, "Do I get a veil as well?"

Rachel laughed.

"Sure Britt, you can have a veil as well," Rachel assured her and Brittany hugged her tightly as Matt and Mike dragged Puck away.

* * *

Brittany had been completely serious about getting Rachel a new dress and a veil as well. They found a simple dress that clung to Rachel's slim frame and Brittany bought a new dress while Kurt bought a new suit in celebration. Somehow Brittany even managed to squeeze them all in for a manicure and pedicure. Las Vegas really was the city that never sleeps. The three had been dragging Hannah and Rebecca everywhere with them and Rachel was starting to feel exhausted. They came together with everyone for a late dinner. Rachel's dads had arrived along with Shelby and Will plus Carol and Burt and, to Rachel's delight, Finn and Jesse as well. That was all of them and they made quite a commotion in the restaurant talking and laughing in celebration of the coming wedding. After dinner Rachel was hurried back up to her room where Kurt was in control of her make up and then he and Brittany worked on her hair. Rebecca and Shelby had decided to help themselves to some champagne and were quite happy as they regaled each other on funny stories of their children. Rachel looked around the room and noticed someone missing.

"Where is Hannah?"

"Texting," Brittany answered without hesitation and Kurt sighed.

"That girl is always texting, I wonder who it is," Kurt replied distractedly and Rachel winced when Kurt pulled on her hair a little too tight. Brittany untwisted a curl and twisted it around her finger before smiling as it curled perfectly.

"A boyfriend?" Rachel suggested raising her eyebrows and Brittany tutted.

"Finn," she said knowingly.

Both Kurt and Rachel turned to Brittany and gaped at her.

"Finn?" they squeaked in unison and Brittany nodded.

"How do you know its Finn?" Rachel asked the question she knew that Kurt was about to ask.

"I have a fifth sense remember?" Brittany said smiling widely and when Kurt gave Rachel a curious look she shook her head discreetly, silently telling him not to ask any questions, "Think back to when Finn and Hannah were in the same room together."

Kurt and Rachel both paused thoughtfully. Rachel thought back to when they had all met up in the foyer of the hotel and sure enough in her peripheral vision she remembered seeing Finn and Hannah hug and then stay standing next to each other. Then at dinner, Finn had sat next to Hannah and kept his attention on her most of the time. And Hannah had been texting all day except for when they were around Finn.

"Oh my god you're right," Rachel breathed in disbelief before looking up at her friend, "You are a genius Brittany."

"I know," Brittany replied shrugging and Kurt shook his head.

"It all might just be coincidence, I have to know if it's Finn," Kurt dashed through the interconnecting door to the other room and Brittany and Rachel exchanged a hurried glance before hurrying after him.

They arrived through the door in time to see Kurt triumphantly pluck the phone from Hannah's unsuspecting hands.

"Hey, give it!" Hannah yelled blushing bright red but Kurt was small and wily as he ducked out of her hands reading her latest text messages.

"Oh my god, it is Finn," Kurt yelled releasing the phone back to Hannah who cradled the phone protectively shying away from the questioning she knew was about to take place.

"You and Finn?" Rachel asked in disbelief and Hannah shrugged still blushing.

"We're not exactly together. I mean, we've talked about it but I'm still in high school and he lives in Seattle so right now it's just not gonna happen. We are just friends but...I like him and he likes me too," Hannah said softly still looking at the ground and Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a stern look.

"Hannah honey do me a favor?"

"Uh huh?"

"Don't tell your brother. I love him but if he knew about you and Finn...well I worry for Finn's safety."

Hannah had to smirk at that, her old fire coming out.

"We're not suicidal. The plan is for me to graduate and then I'm going to move to Seattle with Finn and hopefully go to college there," Hannah told them of her plans, clearly this had been in the works for quite a long time.

"Oh wow, does your mother know?" Brittany asked curiously and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think extended our Nationals trip to stopover in Seattle so that I could spend time with Finn?" Hannah retorted sarcastically then she smiled dreamily, "Finn and I have only kissed so far. I think the fact I'm still in high school freaks him out. Only two more months to go and then we can be together."

Rachel and Brittany grinned at each other, happy for Hannah and also Finn while Kurt looked a bit disappointed; probably that Finn was finally going to be off the market. Brittany checked her watch and gave a yelp of excitement and Rachel was sure she was now deaf.

"We have just enough time for your Hen's party," Brittany cooed grabbing Rachel and dragging her back into the other room and Kurt and Hannah followed them.

"Hen's party? My wedding is in 1 hour Britt," Rachel reminded her patiently and Brittany laughed shaking her head as she went to the hotel door and inched it open peeking her head outside. Rachel wondered what it was that Brittany was looking for. Whatever Brittany was looking for she seemed to have found because she turned back to Rachel smiling brightly.

"That's plenty of time now close your eyes," Brittany told her and Rachel sat down nervously looking at Kurt for help but he just shrugged looking as clueless as Rachel felt. Brittany grinned, "We got you a lap dance!"

Rachel gasped in horror.

"Britt are you insane? Noah will have a coronary."

"Why would he have a bird?"

Rachel breathed in and out slowly.

"Noah won't be happy about a lap dance with strippers Britt," Rachel gave it to her plainly and Brittany looked concerned for a moment before she shook her head.

"It's okay, it's just Matt and Mike," Brittany told her swinging open the hotel room door.

"Oh my god," Rachel whispered in horror as Brittany pressed play on a CD player she had set up earlier and the stripper theme song started to play as Mike and Matt entered the hotel room wearing their Lima Police uniforms grinding their hips along to the music.

Rachel covered her face with her hands while Brittany cheered loudly. Rachel looked over to her mother and future mother-in-law to apologize but saw that they were enjoying the show, whistling and hollering at the two much younger boys. Hannah at least looked as embarrassed as Rachel felt with her hands clasped over her face but Kurt seemed to be enjoying the show, sipping his champagne with a secretive smirk on his face. Rachel definitely didn't want to know what he was thinking. Rachel sighed with resignation, leaning back in her chair so Mike and Matt could give her a proper lap dance. It was going to be awkward explaining this to Noah later but for now Rachel had an hour to enjoy her lap dance and her last hour of unmarried life.

* * *

An hour later, dressed in her simple white dress with the veil Brittany had found for her Rachel made her way down to the chapel to find Noah waiting for her at the door to the chapel. He had found a new suit and looked devastatingly handsome and Rachel couldn't help but smile as she ran up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Beside him were fully dressed Matt and Mike who would be standing in as Noah's best men while Finn stood behind them all as one of the groomsmen.

"We're up next, you ready?" Noah asked her winking and Rachel nudged him with her elbow playfully.

"Always."

Noah knocked on the chapel door to signal they were ready and the old lady at the organ started playing a terrible rendition of 'Love me Tender' that 'Elvis' their celebrant was singing along to quite out of key. Brittany, wearing her own veil, entwined her arms with both her boyfriend's and led the way into the chapel, the large white doors opening to reveal a red carpet that led to 'Elvis'. Finn and Hannah went next, Hannah blushing as she stared adoringly up at Finn and then it was their turn and Rachel and Noah made their way down the aisle hands clasped together tightly, stopping when they reached 'Elvis' who would officiate the wedding. Rachel looked back at the seats and Kurt waved at her with his handkerchief while Jesse gave her a charming smile. Her dad's were trying not to cry on each other while Shelby and Mr Shue were both smiling widely. Rebecca was crying on Carol's shoulder as Carol gave her back a soothing pat and Burt just looked plain uncomfortable with all the estrogen surrounding him. Rachel turned to look back at her future husband to find him grinning at her. This wasn't the perfect wedding she had dreamed of when she was a little girl but she had the man at her side and that was enough.

* * *

For the reception they returned to the restaurant to dine at the all day buffet. There was a tired looking musician playing a guitar but the restaurant was still busy in spite of the late hour. Brittany and Mike were dancing together in the small dance area and Carol and Burt had joined them while Matt ate his fill of spaghetti happily smiling at them.

"Hello Mrs Puckerman," Puck greeted Rachel dropping a kiss onto her forehead and Rachel smiled up at him adoringly.

"Mr Puckerman," she replied pouting her lips and he kissed her obediently taking a seat beside her and placing his arm around her shoulders casually. Will and Shelby had joined the couples dancing and Hannah and Finn followed them.

"I don't like the look of _that_," Puck said darkly narrowing his eyes at Finn and Hannah who were slow dancing together too close for Puck's liking. Hannah was telling him something and Finn's attention was riveted on her.

"I think _that_ is a good thing, we know Finn is trustworthy and loyal and he is a good person," Rachel told him sensibly but Puck just groaned.

"I don't want Finn porking my baby sister," Puck said gruffly and Rachel narrowed her eyes. Puck knew that look wasn't good. He was about to get a lecture.

"You can't get in the way if they are meant to be Noah," Rachel lectured him as he had expected and Puck smiled innocently.

"Yeah but I can punch Finn's face."

Rachel slapped his arm indignantly.

"Noah Puckerman you will not touch a hair on Finn's head do you understand?"

Puck grunted under his breath then muttered that he understood. Something caught his eye and he grimaced and nudged his wife.

"Good lord would you look at that?" Puck jerked his head and Rachel peered over his shoulder to see what he was seeing. Puck would have to bleach his memory to forget the sight of Kurt and Jesse making out as they stumbled towards the exit. Kurt took the time to wave to Puck and Rachel and Rachel giggled and waved back while Puck shook his head then Kurt and Jesse disappeared. Puck did not want to think about where they were going.

Puck held out his hand and Rachel accepted it with an adoring smile and Puck led her onto the dance floor pulling her close. He had been thinking for the last day or so about where they would live now that they were married. He knew that Rachel said she would give it all up for him but Puck didn't really want her to have to do that. His perfect house in Lima could always wait until they were ready to fill it with little Puckleberry's.

"So babe, when we get to New York you will have to take me to see the sights. If I'm gonna live there I want to have seen the place," Puck said casually and Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"Live there? Noah you want to move to New York?" Rachel squealed excitedly and Puck shrugged.

"I can't deprive Broadway of Rachel Berry just yet; or should I say Rachel Puckerman?" he teased and instead of taking the joke Rachel looked completely serious.

"Actually I've been thinking about that and I would like to keep Rachel Berry as my stage name. In fact many stars who have gotten married..."

Noah cut her off with a kiss dipping her backwards to the applause of their friends, family and strangers alike.

This was a whole new chapter in their lives and Puck couldn't help but smile as it all started as seven nights with Rachel Berry. With fucking Rachel Berry and now she was all his. Forever.

* * *

**AN: That's the end! Well now that I'm preggo I probably won't have time to finish any of my half finished Glee stories lol. Everytime I'm on the computer I look up baby related stuff and start calculating how much I will have to spend (a lot if you were wondering). So I hope you enjoyed this and maybe I will be able to concentrate enough to write more fics. But for now I am totally baby obsessed. Though if I do finish a story I will post the complete thing so that you don't have to wait for it.**

**REVIEW! The baby needs your reviews!**

**hahaha I use that on my husband all the time now. "But the baby wants all of those chocolate fudge brownies" hahaha nevermind you don't actually need to start 'eating for two' until the second trimester or something like that and I am only half way through the first LOL.**


End file.
